My Crappy Immortal Life
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: What happens when a lonely Immortal enters a school for the gifted and meets the girl of his dream...Underworld/Victorious Crossover, RADE with a little Rori just to make things interesting...A/N I'm in the process of giving the store a tune up, so that's why i haven't updated in while.
1. Prologue

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"Well let me tell you a bit about myself, ahh where to start…well I guess I'll just start at the beginning, my name is Robert Shaw thought now many people know me as Robbie Shapiro I am 17 years old, have been for a while now."

"I was born in 1766 in the crappy streets or London, I, like many other kids was a little street urchin, I stole to survive and got into many fights because of it, and I'm proud to say that of all the fights I got in I manage to win almost all of them…almost."

"The only time I ever lost a fight was the day my life changed…some could say for the better others for the worse…Me I'm a glass half full kind of guy, the fight started like any other, I saw a rich looking guy walking down the street and I decided to pick his pocket, boy did I come to regret that decision. I manage to pick his pocket but just as I was getting away I felt something hit me in the back and sent me flying towards a wall.

_**Flashback**_

"Uhh what the bloody hell was that." said Robbie as he stumble to his feet and looked around for the source of the hit, when he looked at the entrance to the alley he saw a person standing there, it was too dark to see his face but he could make out his long brown hair and nice clothes [ well nice compared to mine at least].

"Who the bloody hell are you mate?" said Robbie as he glared at the man, when the question left his lips Robbie could hear the man laugh.

"Why, I'm the nice fellow you just stole from my good boy." said the man as he stepped forward towards Robbie and into the pale light of the moon, now with the moon shining down on his face Robbie could see him, he had dark eyes but that change the moment Robbie ran forwards and punched him in the face, while the man didn't even flinch from the punch his eyes turned a crystal blue that Robbie could have swore shone in the dark.

"What the fuck…are you?" asked Robbie as he backed away in fear, the man just smirked before he grabbed Robbie by the throat and slammed his back against the stone wall hard enough to break one of Robbie's ribs.

"I am called many names, the man that raised me now calls me the devil, the people who follow me call me master but my favorite one is the one my lover used to called me so long ago…Lucian." said the man as he started pilfering from Robbie's pockets looking for his money bag. After he found it Robbie could see his eyes shine brighter and his teeth start to change from normal looking to long and sharp.

"You may call me death." said the man before he bit down on Robbie's shoulder, at first Robbie was too in shock to do anything but when the burning pain started coming from his shoulder he reacted and pulled out his small switch blade and stabbed it on the mans arm, the man growled before throwing Robbie against another wall.

"I see you still have some fight in you, I must say I'm impressed, even now with the venom running through your veins…the pain is incredible isn't it?" asked the man as he pulled out the switchblade from his arm and threw it aside.

"Fuck…you." was the only thing Robbie manage to say before the pain in his shoulder was too much to handle and he passed out, he never saw the smirk on the man's face.

_**End Flashback**_

"I still have no idea why Lucian let me live, but I woke up two days later in the same little dirty alley.''

"When I woke I notice that whatever that man had done to me, it had change me, all the wounds I had suffered in my very brief fight with Lucian were now healed, aside from a scar on my shoulder were I had been bitten, everything else was healed, I felt stronger, I could see and smell things that previously I had no idea were even there."

"It took me a few days but I manage to figure out my new…abilities, new found strength, I could now lift things ten times my own weight, I could shatter rock to dust with my bare hands, my speed had increased ten fold, I could now outrun even the faster of animals, I could smell a drop of blood from miles away, I could hear the heartbeats of every single person that walked by me, every single whisper, at first it was not only disorienting but down right painful, it took me a couple of weeks to learn how to tune stuff out."

"At first I didn't know what the hell I was but one night, a couple of days before the full moon, while I was hunting in the forest a man found me, he was big, almost as big as a few of the bears I seen roaming the forest, I tried to run but before I could even moved his hand grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air."

"For the second time in my life I though I was going to die, but the man just threw me over his shoulder and took me back towards his hut, I learned there that he was just like me, there he proceeded to explain what the hell I was, a Lycan. He told me of the current war going on between the werewolf's and the Vampires, and he gave me the history of how the immortal races had been born."

"I stayed with the mountain man [he never told me his name nor did he ask for mine] for over three years, while with him he taught me many things, at first he started with teaching me how to control the change, at first I could only change during the full moon but with time I learned to change at will, after that he taught how to fight properly, no more street brawling but to fight like a warrior, he taught me how to use the sword, he also taught me many other things, in the three years I was with him I learned history, mathematics, languages, I could now not only speak English but also Latin, French, Hungarian and even a bit of Italian, he taught me how to survive in the wild, but more importantly he taught me how to stay alive."

"One morning I woke up and the entire hut was empty, the only thing the mountain man had left behind was a long black leather coat and a broadsword. While I never saw or heard from the man again I still thank him to this very day for all he gave me."

"After the man had left I went back towards the city to see what had been going on, while the city hadn't change a bit in my three year absence I notice that the war had increased, at night when I strolled around London looking for people to pick pocket I could see them fighting from the shadows, while the vampires were highly trained warriors the werewolf's had pure strength in their corner, a recently made werewolf could out fight a two hundred year old vampire like it was nothing, the only reason that the werewolf's hadn't won the war already was that for each werewolf there were ten vampires."

"I stayed in London for over twenty years just watching the war, while I didn't get involved directly I helped out from the shadows once in a while, I didn't want to get dragged into a war that I certainly didn't want to be a part of."

"My decision to leave England came when I was almost killed in a damn vampire/werewolf fight, which is funny cause I wasn't even a part of it, I was sitting in a rooftop watching the fight when a fucking silver tipped arrow pierced my shoulder, a few centimeters to the right and I would have been done for. After I ripped the arrow off, I was a little bit pissed so I decided that if a fight was what they wanted a fight they were going to get."

"I unsheathed sword and jumped down from my sitting place in the roof top, I landed in the middle of all the fighting, which shocked all the combatants enough that they actually stopped fight for a few seconds, that was their one and only mistake, I took that second of hesitation to swing my sword and kill all the fighters close to me, werewolf, vampire I didn't give a damn, I was angry so I killed anyone that got close to me, it took me ten minutes to kill all fourteen remaining immortals."

"After I finished pocketing anything of value they had, clothes, weapons, money I burned the bodies jumped on the next boat out of London, I truly didn't care where the hell I ended I just wanted to be away from the stupid fucking war."

"To my pleasant surprise the boat I stoat away on was headed for the Americas, I landed in a little port in a place called Massachusetts and from there a made my way all around the country, around 1944 I got bored with the drifting and settle down in a place called Hollywood, Los Angeles, since I looked so young I decided that I wanted to attend school, so I got my self a nice fake ID, and started going to school."

"Again since I was young looking I could easily pass as a tenth grader so that's were I started, in the tenth grade. I did this for quite a few years, after a while I started doing stuff to amuse myself, first I was a revel, then a greaser, had the leather jacket and the slick back hair and all, then a point Dexter, that's geek for all you kids out there, hell one high school I went as an Amish kid, while hilarious for the reactions I received those three years were a bit…lonely."

"But hell if I hadn't learned to handle the loneliness by now I would have gone nuts a long time ago."

"That brings us to the present, I'm currently attending a high school called Hollywood Arts as Robbie Shapiro, a geeky Jewish kid that lugs around a sarcastic and perverted puppet named Rex. Good lord what people let me get away with because of that stupid puppet, at first I brought it cause it allowed me to keep both my guns with me at all time [that's right kids with time my weapons have evolve, no longer do I carry around my big pointy sword, now I have two Walther P22 one with silver nitrate hollow points and the other with UV rounds.] but now I also keep it around cause I can use it to mess with people."

"I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts because the school sounded interesting, a school for the performing arts, I got in using my skills with the guitar, you don't live through the rock and roll era and don't learn how to rock on a few instruments, I was better using the guitar and drums so I used that and something called Ventriloquism that I had picked up a few years back and got accepted pretty easily into the school."

"Since I had already attended other types of school, military, all boys [not good, not good at all] catholic, Jewish, hell I once tried to enroll in an all girls school, and while that didn't work out I got a hilarious story out of it, but anyway back to the story, while I started this school just to see what made it different from other schools, I got something here that I hadn't had in a long, long time…friends.

"Normally I tried to keep to myself, stay in the background so that when I leave there aren't many people that will actually notice and less people who would even care, but that all went out the window my first day at H.A."

"I had decided that I was going to be a nerd this time around, since I wanted to know how the schooled worked and how these talented kids got along, as a nerd I was pretty much guarantied that I was going to be left alone so I could watch without being bothered that much, well that was the original plan but I didn't take into account one thing…a girl named Cat Valentine."

" I had just finished putting some books into my new locker when a little red ball of energy crashed into me."

_**Flashback**_

"I am so so sorry." said the girl as she grabbed my arm and helped me up. When I stood and got a good look at her I was a little surprise at how pretty the girl was, she had blood red hair and a rather pretty brown eyes, the second thing I notice was that she was practically vibrating with happiness.

"Don't worry about it." I said, when I did she got a big smile on her face before she stuck her hand out, I smile back as I shook it and introduced myself.

"I'm Robbie Shapiro." I said as I released her arm, she just jumped a little before telling me that her name was Cat Valentine, then I made the mistake of asking if it was Cat like the animal which got her to scream rather indignantly, after I apologize a few times she got really happy again before she grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me towards a class room.

Apparently she had gotten a peak of my schedule while I was apologizing and saw that we had the first period together.

"Come on Come on I want to introduce you to my other friends." I was about to make up an excuse so I could leave but didn't get the chance as she threw open the door and dragged me into an almost empty classroom, I say almost empty cause there are two people inside, one was a tall thing guy with almost girl like hair, the second person…well the second person took my breath away, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and for a guy that's 245 years old that's fucking saying something, she had long brown hair with green streaks on it, she had milky white skin and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. I was completely smitten with her, and apparently I had been staring a bit cause she sneered at me before insulting me.

"Take a picture I will last longer." said the girl and I immediately averted my eyes and looked away so she couldn't see the blush that came up on my face, what the hell was wrong with me, I was a stone cold killer, I killed people for less and this little girl was making ME blush. Ohh I was in big trouble.

"Ssss sorry." damn it now I was stuttering what the hell is wrong with me. I had to look away again to hide the blush that formed when she smirked at me…damn it! stop blushing.

"Robbie this are my friends Beck and his girlfriend Jade." said Cat as she pointed at each one, the guy, Beck, just smiled at me before he put his arm around the girl, Jade. I had to force myself not to growl when he did that.

_"Fuck me, I have to get out of here before I do something stupid."_ I thought before I remembered I had the stupid puppet with me, so I used it.

"Hey Rob man, you forgot to get your books before the ditzy redhead knock your little ass down." said Rex, this got a shocked look from the three standing before me, well until they realized what the puppet had said and Cat again screamed indignantly and Jade got a pissed of look on her face.

"Ohh come Rex don't be disrespectful." I said chastising the **_FAKE_**puppet, this apparently was enough for them to calm down cause Cat went back to being chipper and Jade went back to…indifferent?, [I don't know I can never tell with her, maybe that's one of the reasons I like her, she one of the only people I can't read properly]

"While he said it real rudely he is right, I didn't get a chance to get my books so I'll be back in a second." I said as I turned around and practically ran out of the room. I had almost lost control there, first the almost growl that tried to leave my lips and as I was leaving I saw Beck lean into Jade and kiss her, I had to put my hand [the one not up the puppet's ass] inside my sweatshirt so people wouldn't see that my nails had elongated and sharpened.

_**End Flashback**_

"I never made it back to class after that, I couldn't get myself under control quick enough so I just stuffed the damn puppet into my locker and ran home, where I called a werewolf friend of mine and proceeded to fuck the shit out of her for the next four hours, all the while thinking of the pale, brown hair angel I met in school."

"The next day during lunch Cat sat at the table I was eating at, and a few seconds after that Jade and Captain Conditioner, as Rex had started to call him, sat down and started to eat, I didn't know why I decided to stay at the table but to tell you the truth I'm glad I did."

"Over the few weeks that followed I manage to gain enough control of myself to the point where I could hang with Cat, Jade and Beck for a while before I had to control the urge to disappear for a while to either break something or find some girl to fuck, [overtime I manage to get even more control of my impulses, now I could seat with them for hours with out losing my cool…even if its just barely] not long after that our little group got bigger, Beck made friends with a boy named Andre Harries, he was cool, kind of funny and it was amusing to see his interactions with Cat."

"A few months after that a girl name Tori Vega joined the school, she was a very pretty girl, not as pretty as Jade but pretty enough, on her first day of school I can honestly say I had never had such an amusing day, she made the mistake of talking to Beck and that only served to piss Jade off, so when the ABC improv started and Jade spilled her coffee on her I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud, that's when I think my 'problems' started."

"After Tori left drenched in coffee everyone in the classroom just glared at Jade disapprovingly, even Beck, so when she looked at me and saw me barely keeping the laughter at bay I saw her eyebrow raise in suspicion, at first I passed it off as my mind wanting to see things where there weren't, but at lunch that day she started asking questions about me, she did it very subtle so that the others at the table wouldn't notice her interest but I was a master at the act of subtlety and I saw it for what it was, my reaction to her mean act caught her attention and now she wanted to know about me."

"I had been part of the group for a few months by now and I had managed it without answering questions about my personal life, every time someone asked me one I used Rex to insult them or me and that made them either forget the question or lose interest, so when she realized she didn't know shit about me, I guess the mystery that was Robbie Shapiro only grew for her."

"Every time she asked me something I either used Rex to change the subject or gave a vague answer, which I could see greatly annoyed her, thankfully her attention was ripped away from me and back towards Cat when she mentioned that Tori had gone home clean herself, I took that as my opportunity to get away from the table and went to my locker to stuff Rex in, really while I appreciated the use the puppet had, having to lug the thing around was really annoying."

"Thankfully the next day Tori had come back and that, and her kissing Beck in front of the class drove any thought of me and my mysterious background out of Jade's mind, and I have to admit I was a bit disappointed about that."

"The months passed quickly after that, there had been little things of consequence in between them, Tori had to that shitty bird scene Sikowitz forces everyone to do if they want to act in the school plays, Jade had gotten Tori in trouble when she faked being hit by her in a stage fight class, she even used make up to fake a bruise, ahh what a smart girl, then me and Andre helped Tori come up with a gift for her annoying sister, my suggestion of a rope so she could hang herself was soundly ignored"

"And them came one of the best/greatest/worse weeks of my long lonely life."

"The week where Beck and Jade fought over a girl named Alyssa or some shit like that, anyway one of their fights got Jade so angry she had actually dumped Beck, hence the best part of the week, for me anyway."

"The greatest part of the week for me came when, the next day while leaving the school late I found Jade drunk off her ass trying to find the keys to her car so she could leave, since I wasn't going to allow her to go off drunk I took the keys, which were on her back pocket, and drove her home, when we got there I was surprise to see that the house was empty so I picked the semi conscious Jade and took her to her room, which was not to my surprise painted black and had many, many scissors laying around it. When I placed her on the bed she did something that caught me completely by surprise."

_**Flashback**_

"Come on sleeping beauty." I said as I opened the door to Jade's room and after looking around walked to her bed to lay her down. When I did she surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me, it took me a few seconds to respond but I did and kissed her back, then I remember that she was drunk and ended it…what a shitty time to develop morals...fuck.

"Your such a sweet guy Robbie, I'm sorry I'm so mean to you all the time…" I notice that she had fallen sleep so I unwrapped her arms from my neck and stood straight.

"Your welcome Jade…good god your welcome." I said as I looked at her one last time before I left the room. That night I slept better than I had in a long time.

_**End Flashback**_

"Of course my good fortune didn't last long by the next evening Jade and Beck had gotten back together thanks to a little help from Tori, when Cat told me the news the day after that I almost lost my cool in the middle of the hall, I manage to slip off and leave the campus before I transformed and completely destroyed an alley and a car that was parked in it."

"Well my week didn't end in such a down note actually, the day after my little lost of control when I sat at the table at lunch, I noticed that Jade's eye's lingered on me for a couple of seconds longer than normal, and when she looked away it was to hide a tiny blush, apparently she remembered the kiss, she tried to be subtle but I noticed the looks and blushes she would give me when I wasn't looking and to my immense joy I noticed that now every time she could she would sit next or at least closer to me, that made me feel a hell of a lot better."

"After that the weeks passed by fast, Tori had some hilarious mishap with some super glue and ended with a zombie mask glued to her face for 3 whole days…I never laugh so much in one day, the only thing that made the week better was when Jade saw her and couldn't hold in the full belly laugh."

"The 'it' happened…I guess it was sort of my fault, I was bored so I decided to start a little blog on the Slap called 'Robarazzi', I sort of used it to vent my frustrations, I made fun of Tori for popping a pimple, Andre for using way to much ketchup, Cat for having an Sky Mall obsession and I implied that Jade and Beck were going to break up again, ok I'll admit that was some wishful thinking on my part."

"But apparently the little jokes about them were enough to piss them off, sissies, they first tried to convinced me to drop the whole 'Robarazzi' thing by bitching and moaning at me all day, when that didn't work they tried yelling and threatening me, to tell you the truth had they asked nicely I would have stopped but seeing how much fun it was pissing them off I kept doing it."

"Then they decided to blackmail my into stopping it and I guess their little plan backed fired, their plan was to wait till I was in the showers after gym and then Beck and Andre, the little tools, would entered the showers and steal my clothes, then after I ran after them into the hall Jade and Tori would be waiting for me with their cameras and they would film skinny little out of shape me and black mail me with the footage…there was only one with their plan, I'm many things but out of shape is not one of them.

"I don't want to brag but…you know what? fuck that, I kill myself during my work outs so I'm going to brag a little, now I'm not a fucking body builder but I'm cut as hell, I have a almost ridiculous figure a really hard six pack and arms which would make any girl swoon, and that's exactly what they did."

"SO anyway when I stepped into the hallway, still wet from my shower I swear Jade and Tori's mouth almost fell to the floor, Beck and Andre weren't any better [that kind of freaked me out a little] I almost laughed when I saw their faces, I guess my shirts really hide a lot of it, they were so shocked they didn't even move when I took back my clothes, though I did see both Tori and Jade take a picture when everyone wasn't looking.

"After that things started to get interesting, now not only Jade was sitting next to me but Tori was as well, and she would act like Jade did when she though I wasn't looking…so now I had the attention of not only the girl of my dreams but her sworn enemy…ohh this was going to be fun.

_**End chapter.**_

_**_**Next Chapter:**_ Jealousy?  
><strong>_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**I Am Superman  
><strong>_

_**Naruto's Body  
><strong>_


	2. Jealousy?

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 2: Jealousy?**_

"Things had gotten really tense since the 'Robarazzi' debacle, as some of the students called it thinking I couldn't hear them talking behind my back, apparently since seeing me in only a towel Tori had decided she liked what she saw and was actively hitting on me, while I didn't mind it one bit I did notice that every time Tori paid to much attention to me or touched me Jade's eye would twitch in annoyance or she would glare at Tori…so I don't think you'll be to surprise to know that I was felling pretty darn good."

"Then I almost fucked up…big time!."

"That week L.A had been hit by a massive heat wave, so when Captain Conditioner suggested that we go to Venice beach everyone immediately agreed, while I didn't mind the heat that much, I wasn't going to pass an opportunity to see Jade, Tori and Cat in a bikini, hell I wouldn't even mind seeing Trina in her bathing suit."

"I said yes to the invite and to boost my already pretty big ego I notice that Tori looked at me like I seen some Lycans look at a piece of meat, hell even Jade couldn't help the smirk on her face as she looked at me, yup working out was definitely one of my best decisions."

"The trip to the beach wasn't that bad, even if it got kind of annoying having to stop every half hour so that Cat could pee, while Jade and Beck rode in the pick up pulling the RV I rode in the back with Cat, Tori, Andre and Trina, and I have to say my eyes wouldn't leave Tori the entire trip, she was dressed in a blue tank top and some really tight daisy dukes."

"And the damn girl knew she was having an effect on me, every time she caught me staring she would stretch in a provocative way or she touched my leg or arms while making small talk, to tell you the truth it was starting to turn me on, too bad we weren't alone in the RV otherwise I would have had the girl screaming for god at the top or her lungs. When she pressed herself against me to tell me something I almost lost all control fortunately we had arrive at the beach and the door opened."

"After we got there, and Cat ran out of the RV like a little red bullet, Jade and Beck entered and my eyes were immediately drawn to Jade and her little black bikini top, I could tell Tori notice cause the grip she had on my arm became really tight."

"Then something happened, it was what almost forced my secret to be revealed."

"Apparently some asshole in another RV parked right next to us blocking the door to ours so we couldn't open it, essentially trapping us in a huge metal box in the middle of the beach during a fucking heat wave, now again I don't mind the heat too much, so I sat back in Beck's bed and since I had decided to leave that fucking puppet behind I entertain myself by watching everyone's reaction to the heat."

"Captain Conditioner just unbuttoned his shirt and laid back against the wall, Tori and Jade started arguing about something or other, and Andre started bitching and moaning about the heat."

"It was about a hour into the microwave treatment that the heat started getting to me too, now because of that day I learned a few things about myself that day:

"First when I'm hot and Andre starts whining next to me I have to grab something to keep from wringing the dude's neck. That blame on the hostile werewolf inside me."

"And secondly when I'm hot and surrounded by semi naked girls I get horny as hell, that I blame on the guy inside me."

"And last but not least, I really dislike Beck…ok that last one I already knew but like Andre the urge to kill the laid back prick was great."

_**Flashback.**_

"Robbie you ok?" asked Tori as she caught me gripping the edge off Beck's bed with an almost iron grip while I glared at Andre.

"Me I'm fine but if this prick keeps…ahhh" I said as I threw my hands in the air and swore for the thousand time that I was going to kill and eat Cat fucking Valentine.

"Nothing...I'm fine." I said as I sat back in the bed and tried my hardest not to look at Tori or Jade…good lord why did I have to get horny now, when I'm stuck in an RV with three beautiful, semi naked, sweaty…NO stop it, stop it right now.

"Robbie are you ok?" someone asked from my right, I would have ignored the question but the tone in which it was asked surprise me, the person who asked sounded worried, also I recognized the voice of tone made me lose my concentration and i looked at her, when I did, she flinched.

_"Why the hell did she flinch?"_ I though as I looked at Jade, that's when I caught my reflection on one of Beck's many, many mirrors, good god how vain was this asshole, ahh, anyway when I saw my reflection I couldn't help but swear.

"Fuck me." I whispered when I saw my eyes on the reflection, my once brown eyes had turned crystal blue and were shining somewhat, that only happens when I'm really pissed off or any other extreme emotion or when I'm about to transform. I was starting to lose control.

"What happened to your…" I cut her question off when I stood an started pacing next to the door, right now I had two choices, I could A. Use my strength to break the window and escape or B. lose control cause of the heat and possibly hurt my friends and blow my secret…fuck it I'm about to break a bullet proof window.

'AHH FUCK THIS." I bellowed as I walked towards the window and drew my arm back to punch it, thankfully I didn't have to cause at that exact moment Cat opened the door to the RV, the moment I saw the girl walk in I ran out the door with a speed that probably left the others awed.

I ran outside and the first thing I did was take my shirt off and grab a water from Beck's cooler and poured it on me, I took a few deep breaths before I looked at myself in one of the cars side mirrors and noticed, to my relief, that my eyes had gone back to normal.

When I turned around in front of me were Jade and Tori and while Tori as just staring at my chest and licking her lips a bit I noticed that Jade still looked worried as she looked me in the eyes.

"Are you OK Robbie?" I had to smile at the soft voice in which she asked me that, Jade almost never spoke that softly, I just nodded and winked at her causing her to blush before she turned and walked back to the others, I looked back at Tori and saw her still staring at my chest and I smirked.

"See something you like?" I asked hoping to get her to blush and stammered a little, so when she just nodded and pressed herself against me i might have been a little bit shocked.

"I see something I wouldn't mind taking a bite off." she said before she stood on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss on my lips, she then turned and walked back towards the group leaving me staring at her tight little ass, when I looked at Jade and saw the death glare she was sending at Tori behind her back I had to hold back a chuckle, just a little more and she would eventually snap.

_**End Flashback.**_

"The moment Tori kissed me a plan formed in my head, I knew that Jade liked me, I could tell from the jealous looks she sent Tori every time she got near me, so maybe I could use the physical attraction Tori had for me to get Jade to come out with her feelings."

"Now I know that makes me sound like an ass, using a girl to get another one but…soo what? I am an ass, hell I might be a super ass and I knew that Tori had no real feelings for me she just 'wanted a bite' like she said before she kissed me."

"Now since we had previously decided to camp out on the beach and leave the next day, I had plenty of time to make my move. So after Andre and me had finished making the campfire I took Tori's hand and dragged her into the water, there I made small talk until I notice Jade was giving me and Tori had her undivided attention I then wrapped my arms around Tori's waist and pressed her against me while I kissed her."

"We made out for a few minutes before we had to separate for air, I turned in the water with her so that her back was to the shore, I failed to suppress a grin when I saw the outrage on Jade's face, thankfully Tori took my grin as an invitation to shove her tongue down my throat, after a few more seconds of watching a fuming Jade I closed my eyes and started to kiss Tori back.

"When we made our way out of the ocean I made a crappy excuse to go back to the RV so I could have a few minutes to myself, it had been a really stressful day, I hadn't even been in the RV 30 seconds when I heard the door slam shut, when I turned around my eyes fell on the face of a really mad Jade West."

_**Flashback**_

"So, are you and Vega an item now?" asked the fuming Jade as she glared at me, to tell you the truth her glare only served to turn me on more, I smirked at her which in turn made her even more angry.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked already knowing the answer, she stuttered for a few seconds before she could answer me.

"I'm the one asking the questions Shapiro…now answer me." she said as he took at step towards me in a threatening matter, I just smirked again before I got closer to her.

"I don't think so gorgeous." I said as I turned around and started rummaging through my backpack for a change of clothes, I heard her huff before her voice became soft as she spoke.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." she said, I just smiled before I turned around and pressed a kiss to her cheek making her almost look like a tomato with how red her face got.

"Don't worry about me Jade, I know Tori isn't serious about me, to tell you the truth I'm only with her because the girl I really want isn't available." I said as I stepped by her and left the RV. I could still hear her stammering half way to the campfire.

_**End Flashback.**_

"Now that I think about it, aside from the fucking heat it was a really good weekend, not only did I kick start my 'Make Jade jealous' plan but I even got a hot girlfriend out of it."

"Unfortunately my high wasn't meant to last, cause the week after the beach trip I had to do something I truly don't want to do again…I had to kill someone I considered at friend."

"I was walking around the neighborhood after dark, I had been having a good day, I was bored so I spend a couple of minutes annoying the hell out of Tori, Beck, Cat and Andre while they were trying to finish a play using messenger since Tori and Trina were in an airplane somewhere, when they finally blocked me from the conversation I took my jacket and went out for a walk."

"I was passing by Jade's house, since it was on the way to Tori's, she had texted me saying she had arrived and wanted to see me, code for she was horny and wanted to make out for a while, anyway I was passing Jade's house when I spied a shadow jumping down from Jade's window, I focused my eyes at the shadow and saw a familiar head of dirty blonde hair."

"I had known about Sinjin for a while now, he had been turned a few weeks after Tori had started school but I hadn't given it much though, although I did notice that his creepy little tooth collection started around that time."

"So when I saw him jumping from Jade's window I swear I could feel my blood boiling, the only thing keeping me from running towards him and ripping him in half was that I knew Jade wasn't home, I walked over to were Sinjin was kneeling and I saw him sniffing something purple, it took me a few seconds to see what it was and a few seconds after that to realized why he was doing it, it was a pair of Jade's panties and he was doing it to get her scent, apparently Sinjin was looking for her.

_**Flashback**_

"Sinjin what the fuck are you doing?" I growled as I grabbed him by the shoulder and yanking him back, he snarled at me before he realized who I was and calmed down.

"Robbie man you scared me…I wasn't doing anything just looking at something I found on the floor." he told me, that's when I realized that while I knew what he was he had no idea I was the same.

"Dude I saw you jumping from Jade's window." I said as I almost laughed at how wide his eyes got, I saw him becoming nervous.

"What…Jade's room is on the third floor if I had jumped that far I would have broken something." his lame excuse almost made me face-palm and strangle him, thankfully I got both urges under control.

"Dude I know what you are…" the moment I said that I swear he almost pissed himself, I was about to tell him to calm down before he grabbed my shirt and threw me back.

"You don't know what your talking about." I could hear him say as he stood up and pocketed Jade's panties.

_"Don't kill Sinjin, don't kill Sinjin, don't kill Sinjin."_ I kept repeating as I stood up and patted my shirt to get the dust off. I walked up to Sinjin before I moved faster than he could, grabbed his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall of the house, he looked shocked as my slam forced the air from his lungs.

"I know what you are numb nuts cause I'm the same, now, I like you Sinjin you're funny and I like when Jake makes fun of you, but I am only going to say this once…Jade is mine, and I want you to stay away from her, if we're not in school I don't want to see you anywhere near her, if you do...I'll kill you." I said calmly, at first I could see the glee in his face when I told him that I was the same as him, but that was quickly replace by outrage when I told him Jade was mine and I that wanted him to stay clear of her.

"What…who are you to tell me to stay away from her, I known her longer than you, as a matter of fact I was on my way to turn her and claim her as mine before you yanked me." the moment he told me he was going to turn her I could feel the nails on my hand change to claws and I knew my eyes had turned to the cold crystal blue.

"I will give you one last change, you either forget about Jade West and leave...or i tear you limb from limb." I growled as I cracked my neck and moved closer to him, apparently he thought he could take me because he smirked before he started to transform, if I didn't know Sinjin was a newborn before I definitely knew now, the moment he started changing I could hear his grunt and whimpers of pain. If I had to take a guess this was probably is third or fourth forced transformation since the body gets accustomed to it after the first dozen or so.

"You leave me no choice then." I said as I silently and painlessly started to transformed in front of Sinjin, where a few seconds before two boys stood arguing, now two huge beasts, one a dirty blonde and the other a jet black where snarling and growling at each other.

I moved faster than Sinjin could ever hope to move and grabbed him by the throat before biting down on his shoulder and ripping of a big chunk out of it, Sinjin released a painful whimper, he used his claws to scratch my chest but after years of fighting I didn't even flinch, I just lifted my one hand and used my own claws to grab his other shoulder and thrown him against the wall, before he could even stand back up I grabbed him by the throat with one hand and with a quick twitch of my wrist I snapped his neck like a twig, since I knew that wasn't enough to kill him I plunged my other hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

_**End Flashback**_

"After I watched Sinjin's lifeless corpses turn back, I had the long ass job of not only cleaning the scene but dragging and burying his dead body, and did I mention that I had to do this stark naked, really I love being a Lycan but the toll it takes on my wardrobe is astounding, I'm thinking of going back to wearing my long ass leather jacket, at least then I would have something to wear after I finished what ever the hell I was doing in my werewolf form, also It looks badass."

"Anyway, after I finished burying the body I had to run back to my apartment, again still naked. After a quick shower to get the blood off me and some disinfectant on the scratch marks on my chest I decided that I had enough and went to bed praying I didn't have to deal with another immortal for a while…of course with my shitty luck I would probably end up facing a coven of vampires in the coming week, I really should start bringing my guns with me more often, even if I have to bring that ugly ass puppet along."

"Sinjin's absence was barely noticed aside from his sister, the only other person that noticed to my surprise was Jade, apparently Sinjin made an attempt to get on her good side at least once a day. Aside from that the week wasn't that interesting, Captain Conditioner had gotten a part in a movie and my nosy girlfriend manage to get him fired, hehehe, Andre was busy bitching about bees or some other shit, and when Cat asked me why I looked so beat up I lied and made up something about nightmares, the ditzy girl completely bought the lie and left me alone."

"The week after that was a tad boring, with Tori completely focused on helping Beck, I had some time to myself, well after I got done messing with Lane, Cat had told him about my nightmares and he called me to his office to talk about them, the guy sure is gullible, I made up some shit about a giant Rex sitting on me and he actually bought it, when he suggested couples counseling I almost laughed in his face, he did know Rex was a puppet right?"

"The week only got better for me when I learned that Tori had gotten some Hollywood actress shot in the hand with a crossbow bolt, that actually made me and Jade laugh when Andre told us about it, I don't think Captain Conditioner got his job back and I didn't care enough to ask but I doubt it."

"Now the week after that I had to leave to go to a damn, week long Pack meeting in New York, while I didn't participate it was a great way to gather info on the comings and goings of the American Vampire coven, also it let me know how the war was going, apparently my maker Lucian had been killed a few months ago, and the Lycans were now hunting a vampire named Selene and a Lycan/vampire hybrid called Michael, I shook my head as I left the meeting, every time I came here things got even more dramatic with the war, it was like a damn soap opera, though I wouldn't mind meeting that Michael guy he sounded interesting." when I got home the next day I had an email from Tori telling me all about what had happened that week."

"Apparently she had found out about that ping pong club scam we had going and got the gang in trouble when Cat had accidentally ordered a big bowl of caviar, Tori had manage to barter with the manager of the restaurant to forget the bill and she performed a few songs for the audience…I also got a text from an angry Jade telling me to tell Tori that if she didn't get her dressed back by tomorrow she was going to do something really unpleasant I'm not comfortable repeating now."

"Ever since the beach my relationship with Tori had progressed really well, while I started going out with her just to get Jade angry I can honestly say now that I enjoy her company, she funny, smart and when she wants to be, quite witty, while she still wasn't comfortable enough to go pass third base I didn't really mind I wasn't going to pressure her, to tell you the truth, I kind of didn't want to get anymore serious with her, I knew that a girl's virginity wasn't something to take likely and if she gave it to me she would expect something I wasn't ready to give, at least not to her, and while I might be an asshole not even I am that heartless."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Next chapter: Breakup**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Harry Potter and the heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Please Review**_


	3. Breakup

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 3: Breakup**_

"I really find the most random stuff whenever I fight vampires, thankfully their sister coven hadn't shared their newest silver nitrate bullets so they were still using the good old fashion silver bullets, and apparently they hadn't heard of a fucking bullet proof vest, or at least that what i got from the reaction I received after I stood back up from getting shot point black in the chest 4 times, anyway as I was saying I get the most amusing stuff when ever I ransack dead vampires."

"When I checked over the three I had killed, I found a cool samurai sword, a shotgun and the last thing I decided to take just made me laugh when i saw the tag on it, it was a replica WWE 'Undertaker' leather coat, the leader of the vampires was wearing it, it even had the stitched on 'W' in the inside collar, hell if I decide to go back to wearing leather coats I knew which one I was using."

"Well that's it on the killing side of the week, what had been going on in my school life?, lets see, Cat had a new boyfriend which apparently was Tori's old boyfriend, confused yet? No? give it a minute, apparently Tori had dumped him before coming to H.A or something like that and when she saw that he and Cat together she became jealous, so that started a weird triangle."

"I know I should feel angry my girlfriend was spending all her time obsessing over another boy but…ehh I didn't care that much."

"I spend the week trying not to laugh at Jade's snarky comments to rile Tori up, and also I had to dodge Trina's attempts to get me to let some fish do something weird to my feet, I done some weird shit in my time but bestiality wasn't one of them…unless you count fucking another werewolf... that doesn't count does it?...does it?

"Ahh anyway it all came to a close in a rather sudden and…hilarious end during the 'Kickback' a rather crappy party the teachers let us throw in the parking lot of the school, while Cat and… Derek? Darren? Ahh I don't remember, were kissing next to the cheese fountain, Tori turned the fountain up to maximum and completely drenched Cat and…shit whatever his name was."

"I later heard from Jade that later while Tori tried to apologize to…Daniel, YES that was the boy toy's name, they ended up making out which in turn got them caught by Cat, well after I discreetly broke up with Tori, I might not care that much but she still cheated on me and I have my pride damn it. After that I spend the rest of the week watching my group of friends act like a bunch of freaks, Tori chasing after Cat while the little redhead dropped to the floor and played dead while the other part of the group dipped their feet in a tank for of fish."

"Really sometimes I wonder why I hang out with them."

"Anyway because of those damn fish I ended spending my weekend stuck in a hospital room with Tori and Cat, who had made up after Cat punched Tori in the face, pretending I was concerned about all my friends when I only really cared about Jade's heath, also and this is just as a side note, Cat smelled like cheese for a week and while I would never consider eating one of my friend… I really like cheese."

"Let's see what happened after that?, Ahh oh ok, Tori spend the whole next week trying to get me to take her back, I, of course said no, not only because of my pride but also because ever since Jade had heard about Tori kissing Daniel and me breaking up with Tori, she had been in a wonderful mood."

"Hell we even spend more time together, she even went as far as to invite me to watch her and Cat perform at some place called Karaoke Dokie, that made my Friday even better,it got even better when Tori ruined Cat and Andre's improv during Sikowitz class. Its funny to see Cat angry."

"After that Sikowitz asked us for our weekend plans, ohh also the freaky bastard insulted me after he asked us that, I mean come on, why wouldn't I have plans for the weekend, I know I started acting like a nerd but I had pretty much stopped that when I started dating Tori and made my plan to win Jade over, I know I still carried the damn puppet around but that was pretty much to have a place to carry my guns."

"So after I angrily told him I was hanging out with Jade and Cat, I had to hear Tori whine about having to take care of her sister because of something, I pretty much tuned her out as I was distracted with the way Jade kept sticking her tongue out at me and making funny faces when people weren't looking."

"I arrived late at K.D cause I had to take a different route when I felt myself being tailed by two Lycans, I was prepare to kill them until recognize their scent, they were actually two of the few Lycan friends I had, Kane and Alexander."

_**Flashback**_

I slipped inside a dark alley and waited for them to follow me in, when they did I saw they looked like someone had beat the hell out of them.

"What he hell happened to you two?" I asked as I looked them over, Kane had big ass bruise on the side of his head while Alexander's left eye was swollen so bad it was completely shut, also I noticed they were noticeably limping.

"Had a big fight with some suck heads yesterday…it was fun." said Kane as he grinned at me, I just had to smile, Kane was pretty know for his brawler attitude, while Alex just shook his head and poked his swollen eye.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, usually you and your brother only look for me when you need my help on a raid." I asked as I discreetly placed my hands behind my back an pulled out the silver knife I had in a strapped to the back of my belt, I might considered them friends but you never know what could happen."

"We came to warn you." said Alexander and I immediately tense and prepare myself for anything, I inwardly cursed myself for leaving Rex and my guns behind, that was it I was going to find a new way to carry them, maybe a back holster.

"Warm me about what?" I asked as I folded my arms in front of my chest to show them the knife and let them know that I was prepared to fuck them up, Alex took a step back while Kane just shot me a blood thirsty grin, I had to hold back a grin on my own, only Kane would smile in the face of a clear threat.

"Not us… yesterday when we interrogated the vamp that we captured it told us that they were looking for you, apparently you pissed someone off enough that a full 20 man vampire garrison was looking for you, well now its more like a five vampire garrison since we killed most of them but we still felt we should warn you…just in case." said Alexander as he discreetly hid behind his brother, wimp, how in the hell can two brothers be so damn different, one a daredevil the other a sissy, anyway I nodded my head and thanked them, my knife still in my hand just in case.

"Thanks for the warning." I said, they just nodded before they backed away to the entrance of the alley, they quickly disappeared from sight. After a few minutes when I felt secure they had left I relaxed.

"I wonder who I pissed off enough to sent so many vamps after me…" I asked myself before I put away my knife back in its sheath and walked out of the alley, I definitely needed a new way to carry my guns.

_**End Flashback.**_

"After that tense situation I manage to get to K.O in time to see both Cat and Jade in a glaring contest with some girls, apparently the brunette had started to hit on Beck and that was enough to start the argument between her and Jade, I have to admit I was a bit disappointed, I thought that as her attraction to me grew she would stop caring so much about Beck, apparently I was wrong…It was starting to be a pretty crappy Friday for me, first the vampire shit now this."

"So I sat at the table next to them and watched the two unknown girls challenge Cat and Tori to a sing off, I watched as the two girls stood in stage and sang, and while not exactly horrible they were nothing compare to what I knew Cat or Jade could do."

"When it was their turn I was completely mesmerized by Jade and Cat's version of 'Give it up', also I had to smile cause of the winks and looks Jade would shoot me while she sang, I looked over at Captain Conditioner a few times and saw him shooting me death glares whenever Jade would turn her attention to me, apparently Beck had also taken notice of me and Jade's closer 'relationship' if you could call it that."

"After Jade and Cat finished singing I saw Jade headed over to me with a smile on her face, she was almost to my table when Beck got in front of her and gave her a big hug and a kiss for her awesome performance, I bit back a growl and stuck my hands in my pocket's in case my claws started to come out, thankfully they didn't."

"The cheery celebration was cut short when the owner of the bar declared the first girls the winners, I was about to scream at him that he was clearly tone deaf when the brunette girl, the one that hit on Beck, hugged him and called him 'daddy', then it became obvious to everyone except Cat, thought she did figure it out a few minutes later, that the only reason they won was because her father was a cheating bastard, after some discussion in which Jade and Cat were banned from ever singing there again, Cat, Jade, Andre and Beck sat down to angrily eat their food, having nothing better to do I picked up my jacket from the table I left it at and after a quick good bye I left and went home, I had more immediate things to worry about.

"By the next I had night i had solved my gun problem easy enough, when I left Karaoke Dokie I broke into a store that sold guns and took a few Cross Draw Shoulder Holsters, and after some modification so that the holsters were at the small of my back instead of under my armpits I was ready to go…also it allowed me to do something I been wanting to do for a while…use Rex Powers as firewood.

"After I burned the shit out of that ugly ass puppet, I had pretty much nothing to do, Jade had texted me and said the gang was going to go see how Tori and Trina were, and I didn't exactly think I would all that welcome, after I broke up with Tori two weeks ago she had been rather cold towards me, that was a bit sad cause I thought we were better friends than that. So I opted to not go, I texted Jade back giving her my reasons for not going and decided to go back to K.O and try some of those buffalo nuggets I heard so much about.

"I was waiting for my nuggets when I saw both Jade and Cat enter the place, Cat spotted me and immediately ran to me Jade following behind her with a smirk on her face."

_**Flashback**_

"ROBBIE…what are you doing here?" asked Cat as she ran to me and hugged me, I noticed the annoyed expression on Jade's face and smirked, even a simple hug was enough to get her jealous, maybe all hope was not lost.

"Well I had nothing better to do so I came here, what are you two doing here, I would think this was the last place you would be returning to." I said as Jade and Cat sat and looked around for someone, I saw Jade's eyes light up in glee, when I followed her gaze I saw her looking at the two girls that had cheated them the night before.

"Were getting some payback." Jade said as she motion with her finger for me to get closer, when I did she whispered her plan to me, she was so close I could feel her warm breath in my ear, I was so busy in my day dream I barely caught her and Cat's plan, but I did and I have to say it was brilliant.

My sense of smell picked up Tori's scent entered the establishment and when I looked over and I almost did a double take when I saw her, she was wearing a prosthetic nose and huge glasses, she also had on a blonde wig and a huge ugly sweater.

"Wow…she looks really hideous." I said as I looked over Tori as she sat down on a table and started reading "Coping with Failure."

"I know." said Jade as she winked at me and took Cat's hand before dragging her off and walking towards the two cheating girls, using my enhance hearing I could hear their conversation, it only took a few taunting words from Jade two get the girls to agreed to Jade and Cat's challenge. I had to admit Tori is a really great singer, though I still liked Jade's voice better, when she took the stage she started a bit awkwardly but as soon as the song started to kick up she took off her disguise and gave everyone in the place a great show, after it the owner had, reluctantly, named her the winner and Jade, Cat and Tori hugged in the middle of the stage.

_**End Flashback.**_

"After they finished hugging Cat grabbed the two girls hands and her and Tori dragged them out the place before the two girls had a chance to argue, I looked over and found Jade staring at me from the other side of the room, I winked at her which made her blush before she walked over to my table and sat down, I could see her struggling with something she wanted to say, and just when I though she was finally going to speak the damn waitress and my buffalo nuggets arrived. Then with the moment ruined we just sat back and ate the nuggets while we made small talk and waited for the others to come back.

"During the small talk she gradually got closer to me, her hand would find reasons to touch mine and vise versa, I was really starting to get into our intimate way of talking when she asked a question that threw me for a loop."

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Robbie there's something I been wondering for a while now…" she trailed off looking unsure about the question she wanted to ask, I grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze to get her to look at me.

"You can ask me anything you want and I'll answer as truthfully as I can." I said with a smile, her nervousness seemed to leave her as she smile back and gave my hand a squeeze of her own.

"I been wondering about that time at the beach…when your eyes change, how did you do that?" she asked and I swear my eyes almost popped out of my head, I had hoped she had forgotten about that…how the hell was I suppose to explain that. I took a deep breath before I looked her square in the eyes and tried to sound as truthful as possible.

"I want to tell you, but I'm not ready, lets just say that it's a side effect of an affliction I have, and while I can control it in moments of extreme emotion like anger, jealousy, lust, it happens automatically and I'm not even aware of it." I said, the moment I said affliction I notice she became worried, when I mentioned the extreme emotion part. she blushed and looked away in thought, probably thinking about what caused the change in the R.V.

"What caused the change in the R.V?" bingo, I was right. I smiled at her before I released her hand, I noticed the pout that appeared on her face when I did but did not voice it.

"It was a bunch of things, the heat, anger at Andre for whining so much and maybe a bit of jealousy." I said the last part in a whisper but I could tell she heard it by the smile that appeared on her face.

"So you were jealous huh?" she asked as she took my hand again and gave me a very flirty smirk. I had to remind myself that she still wasn't mine, the impulse to reach out to her and kiss her was so strong I almost did it, had it not been for the waitress coming back with our drinks I might have given in.

"So can I see it?" she asked me and for a full five seconds I was shocked at the question till I realized that she was talking about my eyes, maybe I can have some fun with her.

"Really…here, sure I'll show it to you but if they catch us they might throw us out." I said with a big perverted grin on my face, she looked confused for a couple of seconds before her face became as red as Cat's hair and she slapped me in the arm hard.

"I was talking about your eyes you perv." she said as she held back a giggle, I don't really know how I knew that but I just knew she was about to giggle.

"I know, but who could resist that awesome set up." I said as he smirked and winking at her, she manage to will he blush under control and then she just stared at me expectantly, it took me a few seconds but then I remembered her request.

I took off my classes and put them on the table before I closed my eyes to concentrate, they stayed closed for a few seconds, I could do it instantly but hey I wanted to build a bit of suspense, sue me. When I opened them back again I could see and hear the gasp that escaped her lips.

"They're really beautiful." she said as her came up and rested on my cheek, I could feel the warmness of it and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

"It's not serious is it, your affliction I mean, it's not life threatening?" she asked her eyes still not wavering from mine, I smiled at her concern before I shook my head.

"Is it serious..., yes, it's very serious but life threatening, not one bit." I said, apparently my answer satisfied her for the moment, I could see she was still curious but she didn't ask anymore.

"You have really soft hands." I said as I put my hand over the one she was using to touch my face, she blushed a bit but didn't say anything, she started leaning towards me and I found myself leaning towards her, out lips were a few inches apart when a shout caused us to jumped apart with a start.

"JADE, ROBBIE I'M BACK." after jumping back with a really flushed face, god damn it of all the times in the world, I looked over at the source of the shout to see Cat running towards our table with a big smile on her face.

"We're back, the others are still outside waiting for Sikowitz." said Cat as she sat with us and smiled at me, she suddenly got a confuse look on her face before she looked down at the table at my glasses.

"Ohh Robbie I like your contacts they are so pretty." said Cat as she looked back at my eyes. I looked at Jade confused and saw her eyes go wide.

"Your eyes are still blue." she told me in a whisper when Cat looked at the entrance and motion for the others, who had just entered, to come over to our table, I quickly put my glasses back on and willed my eyes to go back to normal.

_**End Flashback**_

"When Sikowitz got there he jumped on stage and sang his heart out, he went all out too, at the end of the song he was even covered in water, after that we all took turns singing a few songs, my favorite part of the night was when I convinced Andre to jump up with me and do a cover of "She gotta Smile" and "Best Friends song" by Stephen Lynch, I played the role of Lynch while Andre played back up, after the songs we had everyone laughing their asses off.

"All through the night I kept catching Jade glance at me with a small blush on her face, at one moment while I was watching her I felt someone watching me, when I looked around I saw Beck glaring at me from the other side of the place, I could feel the anger in his stare and I knew that someday soon the boy was going to reach his limit and confront me about it, I just hoped that when that day came I wouldn't do something stupid.

"A couple of weeks had passed since Karaoke Dokie and me and Jade hadn't found the time to talk about the almost kiss that happened between us, not that I didn't try mind you, is that every time I tried to catch her alone Captain Conditioner would appear out of nowhere, the dude was like a pouf-y haired ninja. He was starting to become annoying and some times Jade had to catch my attention to tell me that my eyes were starting to become blue."

"Some of the group asked me about what happened to Rex, so I made up something and told them he fell into an industrial size fan and died, Jade caught the sarcasm in my answer and laughed while Tori acted like she didn't hear what I said, Andre was confused, Beck was glaring at me and Cat actually looked sad."

"The next day Sikowitz asked us to stay behind to asked us to perform at his friend kids' birthday party, apparently his friend had hired the Wiggles or some other pedophile group of dudes to sing at the party but their plane crashed and they were missing so he needed a replacement, I immediately laughed out loud before picking my bag and walking out of the class room."

"I found out later from Jade that when Sikowitz said that the gig paid a thousand dollars the group agreed to do it almost instantly, Jade told me that they were meeting at Tori's house to make up a song and that she expected me to be there to help, I had no choice but to agree."

"So that's how I found myself at Tori's house, when I knocked on the door and Tori opened it I was expecting a cold reception or even her telling me to go away but when she just looked at me sadly and moved to the side to allow me entrance I honestly didn't know what to say."

"I sat back on the couch and watched them all drive themselves crazy trying to come up with a good kids song, Andre was sitting in Tori's piano singing about noses, Cat was playing with a teddy bear she found, Beck was sitting on the couch next to Tori and Jade was sitting on the floor destroying some flowers with her scissors."

"I grabbed my guitar and started to play, I remember a song I had come out with one day while when I got bored in costume design class, it was really stupid but I knew it would make Jade laugh so I started to sing it."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey what do you guys think of this." I said as I started to play my song, everyone's attention snapped instantly to me as I started to sing and strung my guitar."

_Its fun to run, its fun to play_

_It's fun to make things out of clay_

_It's fun to fill your car with gas _

_It's fun to break things made of glass_

_Broken glass can cut your hand_

_And then you'll bleed a cross the land_

I hadn't even finished the song and I could already see Jade bite down on her hand to keep herself from laughing, the rest of the gang just looked at me like a I was nuts.

"We're not doing that." Tori screamed while glaring at me, but I could see she also saw that I was goofing around and wanted to laugh at the stupid song, but the anger she still felt towards me prevented her from doing it.

The others started to think of possible songs when Andre suddenly stood up and left to go answer a call, Tori went online and saw that the top ten kids songs were about food, I couldn't help my self as I started to sing.

_Ohh broken glass is not a food_

_So don't you listen to some_ dude

_Who says put cheese on broken glass_

_And make a sandwich…out of broken glass_

This time even I couldn't finished the song before i started to laugh, I saw that Jade was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, and Tori had a small smirk on her face, but Cat looked horrified and Beck glared at me like a was a freak.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he glared at me.

"I like it." when I heard Jade say that I could help the smirk that formed on my face as I discreetly flipped Beck off before I turned my eyes to Jade and winked at her, that didn't go unnoticed as Beck glared at me and Tori glared at Jade.

_**End Flashback**_

"After that it turns out that that the phone call Andre took was from some studio guy telling him he was going to get signed to a deal. After we all congratulated him they sat down and started to write a song. I got bored and took my phone to call Sikowitz and sing him my song, I got his machine but I still sung it, hey don't' judge me I was bored and there was nothing better to do."

"Anyway the day of the party I turned up to help decorate the black box theater were the birthday party was going to take place, I had been there for a few hours when the rest of the gang showed up, they went to the back to get ready since the party was starting any minute."

"Just before the start Sikowitz came up to me saying that Cat had told him she and Jade needed my help getting Jade in her costume, when I got backstage I swear my nose bled a little when I saw Tori, Cat and Jade in skintight spandex suits…Jade saw me and smiled when she saw my shocked look, she then swaggered over to me and told me to help her with the suit. It took me twenty minutes to get her into it and when I left the changing room and saw my face on mirror I saw that my eyes were crystal blue, yep I was horny again.

"I stood in the back with the adults as I Sikowitz introduced the Diddly Bops, again I couldn't help the snort that escape my mouth when I heard the groups name, the actual song wasn't that bad, at the end of it I snorted again when Jade announced that they had done it for money."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Next chapter: Confrontation**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Harry Potter and the heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Please Review**_


	4. Confrontation

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 4: Confrontation **_

"The week had started really weird, in the span of four days I had ended up fighting and killing five vampires, the last one I kept alive for a while to ask him some questions. Apparently the reason the vamps were hunting me was that somehow one of the elders of the American coven found out I was a 'spawn of Lucian' as the suck head I tortured put it and thought I was too much of a liability to be left alive, so they had sent out a massive kill on sight order on me but since I live in the center of the Lycan territory in L.A the teams of Death Dealers they send out never made it to me before a pack of Lycans got to them first."

"In the school part of my life things weren't going too well either, at least not for Jade, she had written a play called 'Well Wishes' and wanted to perform it in school but the staff thought it was too 'weird and disturbing'…bunch of pussies, anyway the morning they told her that, she disappeared during the first two classes, I found her in the janitors closet cutting up one of the janitors trash cans, I sat next to her and listen to her rant about the unfairness of the school. I knew she had really poured her heart into that play and I promised myself and her that I was going to help her put it on."

"I told her I was going to go get the gang to help come up with ideas and ran out of the janitors closet and into the hallway, I found them in front of the stairs talking, I told them were Jade was and all of us made out way back to the janitors closet, everyone tried to make her feel better, we tried to cheer her up but she didn't respond at least not till Cat suggested she put on the play herself, when Jade said that it would take too much money, I was ready to offer her to pay for it when Tori spoke up and said it wouldn't be to hard to come up with the money."

"Jade immediately agreed to let/force Tori to come up with the money and left, we all left after her leaving a bewildered Tori behind in the closet,"

"After school, Tori invited me and Andre to an Chinese restaurant she had found right around the corner from the school, things had gone back to normal between me and Tori, mostly, we got along fine but if left alone too long an uncomfortable silence would suddenly pop up between up."

"While we were eating the owner of the restaurant came up to us and started to talk about something with Tori, she had seen Andre's jacket and started praising us for going to Hollywood arts, she then dragged us to a wall were there were dozens of photos of her and celebrities, when I saw that I got an idea and while Andre and Tori marveled at the wall I pulled the lady aside to talk to her."

"I told her about Jade and the play she wanted to put on and offered her two thousand dollars if she agreed to act as if she was the one putting the money for the play, she asked me why I didn't just put the money myself and I told her I didn't want Jade to think I was buying her affection, she agreed and I quickly left to go to the bank to withdraw five thousand dollars, three thousand for Jade's play and two thousand for the Chinese lady.

"When I came back to the restaurant the lady had already told Tori and Andre that she would paid for Jade's play, when Tori and Andre went to pay for the meal I took the lady aside and handed her the money and thank her."

"I left pretty happy with myself after that, not only did I help the girl of my dreams put on her play but nobody could accuse me of buying her affections, unfortunately the happy feeling didn't last long."

"The next night when I went to check out the location Jade had rented out for her play I found a seriously pissed off Jade glaring at the Chinese lady while Tori was holding her back, the Chinese lady was waving around a bunch of papers, saying that if Jade wanted to use her money for the play she was going to have to use her ideas."

"I'm pretty sure the growl that escape from my lips would have scared even the toughest of men."

_**Flashback**_

"IF you want to use MY money for your play you'll have to do what I say." I heard the lady say and as hard as I tried I couldn't hold back the growl that escape my lips, it was so loud it shocked Jade out of her rage and forced all three women to look at me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment." I said as I grabbed the lady's arm and dragged her to the backstage area so we wouldn't be overheard, I was so mad I didn't hear the extra set of footsteps that followed after us.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" I scream at the lady once I got inside the backstage room, I was using every ounce of my self control to keep my teeth from change into fangs.

"Well I though that since I was putting up the money I could…" she didn't get a change to finished before I slammed my hand on the wall next to her head and pinned her against the wall.

"That's the thing it's not your fucking money, it was mine, fuck I even gave you two grand to compensate you for the favor of pretending to pay for the play, so no, you don't have any power here whatsoever, now you're going to out there apologize to Jade and tell her she can do the play how she wants to." I said as I got closer to her face and snarled at her.

"Or what?, you can't do anything…" the comment died in her mouth as I saw her face turning pale, I got confused for a second until I caught my reflection in the mirror, my eyes had changed. That's when it dawned on me, for her to get that scared she must know what I am.

"You're a…" she started to say but could finished the sentence she was too afraid to, I smirked at her before leaning back and allowing my nails to change to claws, the look on her face was just…priceless.

"I see you know what I am…now I'm going to say this again, your going to go apologize to Jade and tell her she could can do the play as she wants, then you're going to leave and if I ever see you again…" I left the threat hanging in the air but I knew she caught my meaning, she feverishly nodded and when I stepped back she ran out the dressing room, I sat down on a chair and took a few calming breath before I heard the door to the left open and someone enter the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you paid for my play." I sighed as I turned to look at the smiling face of Jade, I was pleasantly surprise, I was expecting her to be mad at me for lying to her.

"You're not mad." I said shocked, again I was surprise when she giggled, Jade West NEVER giggles, and hugged me.

"Why would I be mad, how could I be mad at the guy that spends five grand to help me out and doesn't' even expect anything in return." said as she leaned in an gave me a kiss, I was about to respond but she pulled away to fast for me to do anything.

"Thank you Rob." she said as she leaned in again but this time she kissed my cheek, I gave her a smile before she turned and started to walk away. She was about to leave before she stopped and turn back to me with a confused look on her face.

"What did you mean when you said, 'I see you know what I am', Robbie?" she asked me, I so wanted to tell her the truth right then and there but I was still scared of how she might react.

"I can't tell you that…I'm not ready, but when I am you'll be the first person I tell." I gave her a smile and she seemed to accept the answer since she smiled back before leaving.

I sat back in the chair and couldn't help the goofy smile that came over my face.

"_Jade West had kissed me…again_." I thought as my hand touched my lips.

_**End Flashback **_

"I'm pretty sure I had that goofy smile plastered on my face all through the rest of the day and the next one, I mean come on Jade West had kissed me again and this time she wasn't drunk off her ass. Things were looking up for me…not even the thought of the vampires that still wanted me dead could put a damper on my happy high.

"The play was just awesome, I sat in the back next to some dude that looked a hell of a lot like the guy that play that fat kid on the show "Drake and Josh.", it was one of the only plays I can honestly say didn't bore me to tears by the third act, after the play I saw Jade talking to her father and since I knew how important her dad's opinion was for her I didn't intrude in their moment I just made my way outside and walked home.

"Jade was in a great mood the rest of the week, I even heard she hugged Tori which was just short of a miracle, a week after Jade's play when some douches showed up with a camera saying something about a new reality show called "The Wood". they invited us to try out for it, so naturally next day we were inline for the try out."

_**Flashback**_

We had been waiting in line for this fucking tryout for at least two hours, I was just about to leave when the head douche shouted 'NEXT' and Tori ran up to the bench.

"Hey, Tori Vega, girl." said Tori as she waved at the people conducting her interview, I heard Jade snort next to me when she heard Tori say 'girl', it was kind of obvious.

" We can tell." said second in charge douche, Tori just shrugged and played it off.

"Ok Tori, this is a really informal audition, were just trying to get a feel for your personality." said the head douche, Tori just nodded.

"Got it, feel away." Tori said with a little shrug of the arm, again I heard Jade snort next to me when Tori said 'feel away'.

"What's the worst thing you ever done?." asked the head douche, I saw Tori thinking about her answer before she glanced up at me and Cat, please god don't let her bring up the Daniel shit again.

"Well, ohh I know, I squirted hot cheese all over my friend and her boyfriend who was my ex boyfriend, then I kissed him right in front of her , which I felt really bad about but then it was ok cause she punched me right in the face…" she said with a smile on her face, well at least she didn't mention me.

"Oh I also felt bad cause I had a boyfriend, Robbie, at the time and I kinda cheated on him." fuck I spoke too soon, of course she brought me into this shit.

"Put a star by this girl." said the head douche, the girl on the laptop only nodded and started typing.

After her came Andre who started babbling about Brussels sprouts or something or other, I don't know, I stopped paying attention to his shit months ago, he's just weird sometime, then came Trina who told the most mind numbing, soul crushing story about her and a pony, if I still had the puppet I would have chucked it at her.

After her Captain Conditioner got his turn and after talking about acting for a few minutes the girl that was suppose to be typing shouted at him.

"Are you dating anyone?" shouted the girl scaring the hell out of her bosses, Beck just nodded.

"Katie." said the head douche as he sighed and eyed the girl.

"I just think we should know if he has a girlfriend…well do you?" asked the girl, Beck just nodded and the girl screamed in frustration, I looked ever at Jade expecting her to be fuming but I just saw her looking amused at the whole situation. Then it was my turn.

"Hey I'm Robbie." I said as I sat down, the head douche just looked at me for a few seconds

"_You're_ Tori's ex boyfriend." he asked in disbelieve. I'm not too sure but I think I was just insulted.

"Ehh yeah." I answer as I sat back and looked at my self, again when I started dating Tori I started dropping the nerd persona little by little, not so fast that people would notice the sudden change but still.

Now I had my long hair tied in a loose ponytail, I had stopped wearing my fake glasses and was wearing some dark blue jeans a tight black shirt with a blood red button up shirt with only two buttons buttoned up and a black jacket over that, I thought I looked pretty good and from the way Jade, Tori and some other girls had been staring at my chest and abs I knew they though so too.

"Really? you?" asked the head douche again, now I knew I was being insulted, this fucker was trying to insinuate I wasn't good enough for Tori.

"Yeah I am, now are you going to ask a question or are you going to stand there and gape at me the whole fucking time?" I asked, the head douche looked taken back by my tone.

"So what happened between you and Tori?" he asked, I just sighed in frustration.

"None of your fucking business, next question." I said as I glared at the man, he looked at me for a couple of seconds longer before he grinned.

"Put a start next to his name." he said as he smiled at me, I just scowled and walked off.

"Good lord, come for an audition leave feeling self-conscious." I muttered as I picked up my bag and laid back against the wall, my friends just looked at me in shock, they had never seen me get angry before and I guess it must have surprise them, Jade just smiled at me as she walked up and sat on the bench.

"So Jade right? Tell us something that you hate." said the other douche, I just groaned, we were going to be her for a while.

"Ahh tuna fish, flowers, giggling, the word 'panties', cilantro, rainbows, duck, man I hate ducks, cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet door knobs, bras that hook in the front, the color yellow, carpeting…" that went on for twenty three minutes, halfway through her list I saw the head douche touch his assistant's shoulder and start to nod feverishly, I guess he liked Jade. So in the end, only me, Tori, Jade and Beck got in, yeah this was going to be a disaster.

_**End Flashback.**_

"And a disaster it was, we spend the entire week being followed around by an entire camera crew, I had to spend a lot of time hanging out in Tori's house since I refused to let the camera crew into my apartment, I didn't want to come up with an explanation for the swords and guns laying around my place.

"At the end of the week, we were given an early version of the episode we were going to be on, when we went to Tori's house to watch it all hell broke loose, the douches from the show made it seem like Beck was cheating on Jade with Tori and Jade was cheating on Beck with me."

_**Flashback.**_

"Wow…this show is good." said Andre before Jade jumped from the couch at Tori, she would have gotten to her if Beck hadn't grabbed her around the waist. I had to grab Tori from doing the same.

"Ohh it's not enough you have your own boyfriend you have to steal mine." screamed Tori as she tried to get at Jade, that kinda threw me for a loop, I was pretty sure I broke up with her.

"He's not your boyfriend, he dumped you remember." ouch, that had been a little mean I thought when I saw the destroyed look on Tori's face, it only stayed there for a second before it change from sad to outrage.

"So you don't deny that you have feelings for him." screamed Tori as she once again tried to get at Jade, ohm this was turning bad fast, as much as I wanted to interrupt I kinda wanted to hear Jade's answer.

"Ahh Ahh…ohm don't tried to change the subject, how do you know that Beck like's having his stomach tickled." screamed Jade desperately trying to change the conversation, apparently it worked as Tori screamed back but from the look on Beck's face I could tell he knew it was a blatant attempt to change the subject.

"Everyone likes their tummy tickled." screamed Tori as she squirmed a little in my grip, I wanted to argue that not everyone liked their tummy tickled but…I did, Ahh it's not my fault I'm part dog is it?

"It's true…sometimes I do it to myself." said Andre from his spot in the kitchen, I know we were in a tense situation but I had to laugh at the pathetic way Andre said he tickled himself.

"Ohh for god's sake, the producers took two separate phone conversations and cut them together." said Beck as her calmly tried to explain things to both Jade and Tori,

"I want to hear that from them." screamed Jade as she grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her outside with Andre following closely behind, I was about to follow them when Beck's arm got in my way to stop me.

"You and me, were going to be having a conversation…soon." said Beck as he picked up his jacket and walked out the door, good god a bit melodramatic wouldn't you say, I just shook my head as I followed Captain Conditioner out the door.

_**End Flashback**_

It turned out that Beck was right, the producer admitted that they had doctored the video to make the show more interesting, fuck I don't know how they did it but they actually got Jade and Tori to do a fake fight for the camera…I guess that stage fighting class paid off after all.

"Unfortunately Jade and Tori got a bit carried away with the reality and the acting and ended up completely destroying the car of the poor bastard that works in the grub truck…I personally found it funny, but Jade and Tori, who were now stuck 'driving' Festus home in a wheel barrel. Jade told me after words they had to sing to him in Spanish the whole way to his house…I tried to get her to sing to me in Spanish but that just got me glared at.

"It actually took Beck a whole week to come 'talk' to me, either he wanted to make me sweat, not happening, or he's just too laid back for his own good. He took the opportunity to talk to me while I was fixing up an old car I had recently acquire."

"The story is kind of weird, I was walking to school one day and some weird homeless guy that lives rear my apartment that demands everyone call him "Uncle Marty" threw a set of keys at me while screaming 'Merry Christmas son' at the top of his lungs, then he picked up his stuff and ran away, I haven't seen him since. I found out the keys were for an old busted convertible."

"Well anyway after I got the car to the school parking lot, Beck saw it as a chance to 'help' me and talk to me at the same time, I really didn't need his help, I had been around cars for decades now but I figure I could get the 'talk' out of the way."

"We didn't get a chance to talk since we had to go to Tori's house to help her and some dick name Dale, who apparently was a big Hollywood director, film a scary movie, there I could see Tori get more tense and angry with the director since he was just slacking off making her and Andre do all the work."

"The next day Beck tried to speak to me again but got distracted when some girls walked up to the car and started flirting with us, I just rolled my eyes at the annoyance, I could tell Beck was annoyed as well but he didn't want to be rude to them."

"Again we didn't have time to talk before we had to leave to Tori's house , this time Tori was down right pissed with the director, she ended up directing the whole thing herself but in the end everyone had a great time…well minus Cat who got slapped by Jade, a lot.

"The next day before the premier of the film, Beck and me finally had our talk."

_**Flashback.**_

We had just finished fixing the car when Beck turned to me and got a serious look on his face. I knew what he wanted to I just nodded before he started speaking.

"What's going on between you and Jade?." he said, I notice he was still holding a wrench, I knew he wouldn't swing at me but still, it doesn't hurt to be careful.

"You have to be more specific than that." I said, I could see his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the wrench.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, the looks, the winks, the smiles and blushes, do you think I'm stupid, Now. Tell. Me. What's. Going. On." he said each word accentuated by taking a step towards me. I just shook my head at his lame attempt at intimidation, by the last word he was almost nose to nose with me.

"Look man, I'm not going to lie to you, while I don't know about her…" actually I did know I just didn't want to throw her under the bus.

"…I'm head over heels in love with her, she's all I think about." I said and stared at him almost daring him to deny my admission, he just bristled before his hand came up and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"I want you to stay the hell away from her, do I make myself clear?" he hissed at me, now that actually surprise me, I was prepare to get hit, for him to whine, cry and call me a backstabber but to actually order me to stay away from Jade, my Jade….ohm that shit was not going to do, not going to do at all.

"Sorry no can do amigo, the only way I am ever going to stay away from Jade is if she tells me to, and I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." I said as I grabbed his hand, the one still holding on to my shirt, and gave it a hard squeeze, I saw his face twist into agony as I applied more pressure to the hand till he released me.

"Good to finally have this talk mate, I feel like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders…ohm and thanks for your help with the car, couldn't have done it without ya." I said cheerfully as I jumped in the driver seat and drove off leaving a totally bewildered Beck still cradling his hand.

_**End Flashback.**_

"After our talk Beck would no longer speak to me, I guess our 'friendship' or whatever the hell we had before the Jade thing was now gone, while he no longer glared at me, he still wouldn't leave Jade and me alone and would act as I didn't exist…I bit immature if you ask me."

"Well let's see what else happened…ohm that Dale prick, Tori had finally finished their short film with all our help and when the premier came at the end of the movie Dale had taken our names out of the credits and took all the credit for himself…that pissed everyone off."

"When Tori confronted him about it he just played it off saying that was how things worked in Hollywood, I could see that Tori, Cat and Jade wanted to cry they were so mad, I knew I had to do something so when Dale left I silently left to follow him."

"I heard him talking about how the next night he was going to be on the crappy "Matt Murphy Show", so just when he was about to get in his car I pulled up my hood so that it covered my face and ran up to him.

_**Flashback**_

I saw him about to enter his car and pulled my hood up, I allowed some of the change to come over me, namely my eyes and my claws, I ran up to him and harshly turned him around and grabbed him by the throat to lifted him up from the ground.

"What…what are you, please don't hurt me." he whimpered when he saw my eyes and felt my claws, I smiled when I caught a the smell of urine, the prick had pissed himself.

"**Tomorrow when you're on the 'Matt Murphy Show" **you're **going to give the credit to the kids that did the movie, if you don't…let's just say that my next visit wont be as pleasant…am I clear?" **I growled in my harsh werewolf voice, he could only nod, he was too scared to speak

"**Now that's a good little piece of meat**." I said as I threw him to the side, when he stood up to look around I was already hidden in the shadows away from his eyes, I saw him get up quickly and practically peel out of the parking lot in his Ferrari.

"What a prick." I said shaking my head before I lowered the hood from my sweatshirt and jumped in my own car.

"_I need to get this thing a paint job_." I though as I drove out of the lot.

_**End Flashback.**_

" The next day I went to the taping of the show to make sure Dale did as he was told, when I got there I was surprise to see Jade, Cat, Tori and Andre there smiling, I walked up to them and sat next to Jade, while she was surprise to see me, she smiled at me before she told me what they had done, I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep me from laughing out loud."

"Me and the others watched as Dale talked about his new movie with Johnny Depp, then when the host asked him a question about the short film Dale got a nervous look on his face before he interrupted the host to give the credit for the film to us, I looked around at the shocked look on their faces and smiled to myself when I saw the smile on Jade's face.

"Then their smiling faces turned to horror as they remember what was going to happen, before the could do anything Andre's cousin stood up and accused Dale of breaking her heart, when she knocked a guard of his feet and attacked Dale I could keep my laughter in anymore and started chuckling like a maniac, I looked to the side and saw the pale horrified faces of Tori, Cat and Andre, Jade looked like she was enjoying it just as much as I was, when Cat suggested we go get waffles everyone agreed and we left…though Jade kinda had to dragged me from the studio when Andre's cousin started to choke Dale out. It was a fun night.

"A few weeks after that, during a scene between Tori and Andre, Sikowitz accused us of breaking character too easily, after a couple of well hidden insults he got us to agree to go to his house for a method acting sleepover, where we were suppose to stay in character the whole weekend, when Jade asked about the characters he said and I quote."

"_Beck you'll choose for Cat, Cat you'll choose for Robbie, Robbie you'll choose for Beck, Andre you'll choose for Tori, Tori will choose for Jade and Jade you'll choose for Andre…_it was sort of impressive since he said it all without stopping and in one breath."

"At the end of the day we all got together to reveal our characters to each other, it went like this."

_Cat = 1980's standup comedian who was very annoying, though she wanted to be an unicorn, weird girl._

_Me = a guy that that had just been bitten by a werewolf and was in the process of changing into one…ohm the irony._

_Beck= a guy from England who's accent was really difficult to understand and he was always invading people personal space, I was tempted to make him play jealous prick but that seemed to easy for him._

_Tori, or Toro [as Sikowitz called her] = a cop that wears too much lipstick and is obsessed with raising brand, when asked were he came up with it, Andre almost told us about his weird wet dreams._

_Jade = a innocent farm girl from Alabama who's always sweet and nice and never gets upset about everything…I wanted to see that._

_Andre = a guy who just finished running a marathon, who was also 9 months pregnant, I think I died a little when he asked who was the daddy, i haven't laugh that hard in a long time, his comment easily made my day.  
><em>

"That Friday I got there just as Andre did and had to marvel at his costume, a running shirt with a number on and a huge baby belly underneath it…he looked awesome, me I just let my eyes turned blue and my claws to come out and a bit of hair grow out. I looked a lot like the guy playing saber tooth in the first Xmen movies."

"When Sikowitz opened the door we could see Tori already there, dressed as a cop with a mouthful of raising brand, a couple of minutes after that Cat came in dressed in a pink suit some a microphone in hand, Sikowitz asked us for out names and I seemed to be the only that answered him."

"When he asked my story, I didn't know that to tell him so I told him the truth, that my name was Robert Shaw and that I had been bitten my a werewolf in 1773, he looked at me for a few seconds before walking away muttering about ridiculous stories…what a jerk."

"A few minutes later the door bell ran again, Jade and Beck had arrive, when Sikowitz opened the door Beck immediately introduced himself before he hugged Sikowitz and dragged him to the other side of the room, I had to admit he might be a prick but damn he could be funny when he wanted to, his British accent was great, but it was Jade's costume that blew me away."

_**Flashback.**_

Beck had just dragged Sikowitz to the other side of the room when I spotted Jade in her little cowgirl outfit, she was dressed in a little red shirt that was tied in a knot and some daisy dukes that had me shifting in place, I think she felt my eyes on her cause she turned and after giving me a once over winked at me before starting to talk to Tori, I was so entranced watching Jade that when I heard a window break it startled me, I turned around and saw Sikowitz body hanging halfway out the window.

"Sikowitz you ok?" I asked as I ran over to the window and helped him out, I help him seat down and he had a dazed look on his face.

"What…who's there?" he asked, I was starting to get worried he might have been seriously injured,

"It's me Robbie…" when I said that he immediately shouted and smiled at me, then I realized what had happened, motherfucker tricked me.

"you broke character…YOUR OUT." he screamed at me while he pointed at the door, I tried to argue but the dude actually pushed me out the door. Well that was a bust, I had cleared my whole weekend to do this shit and now I'm the first one eliminated.

"Just my luck…note to self next time you see someone fall through a window don't do shit." I said to myself as I jumped in the driver seat of my newly painted black convertible, now it looked more presentable.

Since I didn't have shit to do, I decided to stay in my car to see if any of my friends got eliminated and see if they wanted to hang out. I had been there for half an hour when I saw Cat and some guy walking out of Sikowitz apartment hand in hand, they looked like they were going on a date so I didn't interrupt them.

Sometime later I heard a scream and when I looked over I saw Andre's grandma dragging an extremely pissed Andre out of the parking lot, I had to smile when I heard her scream 'Who did this to you." at him, I wasn't even going rear them, I dozed of after a while.

I woke up sometime later with a start when I heard a screamed and a window smash, I looked over and saw Jade walking out of the parking lot with a pained look on her face, I grew worried and jumped out of my car and ran after her.

"Hey Jade what's wrong." I finally reached her when she turned to look at me and I could see the pained tears falling from her eyes as she cradled her hand, I looked at it and saw that it had some painful looking burns on it.

"What happened?" I said as I gently grabbed her arm to look at her wound, I could hear her whimper a little when I accidentally touched part of the burn.

"I grabbed a tray that had just come out of the oven by mistake." she said, I just shook my head and started to dragged her to my car.

"And they let you leave like that…bunch of pricks, you're hurt and it's the middle of the night." I said as I opened the door to my car and helped her in.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I closed her door and jumped in the driver seat.

"Where do you think, to get those burns looked at, I'm taking you to the hospital, then home." I said as I started the car and left the parking lot, Jade just smiled at me and laid her head on my shoulder.

_**End Flashback**_

"We had to wait a couple of hours before it was our turn, it turns out that her burns weren't all that serious but the doctor wrapped her hand in some gauze, and gave her an ointment and some pills for the pain, well he gave them to me and told me to only give Jade one pill every 4 hours since the pills could be addictive."

"After that I took Jade home, I had to help her to her room since she was a bit wonky from the pills, I was going to leave until I noticed that the house was empty, it was four in the morning and there was no one home, I just shook my head at the display of bad parenting before I grabbed a pillow off Jade's bed and laid down on her floor."

"The next morning I woke up when a shadow came over my face, when I opened my eyes I saw Jade's head peeking from the side of her bed with a big smile on her face."

_**Flashback.**_

"Good morning." said Jade as she gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face, I decided that if I could I would love to wake up every morning to her smile.

"Good morning, how's your hand Jade, does it hurt?" I asked as I reached into my pocket and pulled out her ointment, she shook her head to tell me it didn't hurt, I smiled at her before I sat down and helped her change the gauze from her hand.

"So you stayed all night taking care of me." she asked but it was more of a statement, I winked at her before answering.

"Some one had to." I said, before I could say anything else she jumped on me and started kissing me, I didn't even tried to stop her as I fell on my back and wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

This weekend was turning out to be the greatest week ever.

_**End Flashback**_

_**End Chapter**_

_**Next chapter: Summer  
><strong>_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Harry Potter and the heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Please Review**_


	5. Summer

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 5: Summer**_

"It had been a few week since me and Jade had made out the day after Sikowitz sleep over, once we started we couldn't stop, even while in school we couldn't get enough of each other, usually it happened while I was walking between classes. a hand would shoot out of an empty classroom or closet and dragged me inside where Jade and I would proceed to make out for a couple of minutes before we had to separate and go to class, it I was starting to be my favorite part of the day."

"Things between me and Jade were getting better and better with each day that passed, ihad notice that as we got closer she and Beck got farther apart, she no longer initiated touches or looks with Beck and every time he would try to kiss her she would turn her head so he ended up kissing her cheek. We had talked about her leaving Beck and she had said she was waiting for the right moment to do it, since even though she no longer wanted to be his girlfriend she still wanted to be his friend."

"I didn't mind waiting, hell I waited for the right girl for over two hundred years I didn't mind waiting a few weeks, plus even I have to admit that sneaking around was fun."

"Apparently Beck and Tori had noticed how close me and Jade were becoming, thankfully Tori had gotten over her crush on me and had now actively pursuing to someone else, Jade told me she suspected Tori had gotten her sights on Andre…while weird, it was not entirely surprising even when we were dating I could see the looks she would send Andre every time she heard him sing.

"So thankfully while every time Beck would catch me and Jade talking a bit to close to each other for his comfort and send glares in my direction Tori would also notice and help distract the bitchy Canadian until me and Jade could get away from his angry gaze."

"During our secret relationship I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Jade's father, I never wanted to rip someone a new asshole more that when I met him, he was a cold unpleasant man, everything that came out of his mouth was either to put Jade down or insult her, thankfully Jade pulled me away from the conversation when she noticed that my eyes were starting to change from brown to crystal blue.

_**Flashback**_

We had just entered Jade's room were I proceeded to grab my history book and rip it in half, leaving Jade slightly slack jaw at my display of strength.

"Jade you know I love you but your dad is the worlds biggest creep, I mean the way he talks to you, I almost decked him when he saw you were nothing but a big disappointment." I raged as it threw what used to be my history book aside and turn to look at Jade, she was looking at me with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, the smile she had on the morning after Sikowitz's sleep over had nothing on the one plastered on her face now."

"What is it?" I asked as I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she just gave me a small peck on the lips before she rested her head on the crook of my next.

"You said you love me." she said in the most happy voice I had ever heard from her, I gave her a squeeze before I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I though that was obvious , I been head over heels in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you in Sikowitz classroom, hell I was so nervous when I first saw you I used Rex as an excuse to get out of the room and get the blush on my face under control." I told her and I could hear her giggle even though her mouth was pressed against me chest.

"So…it was what? Love at first sight?" she asked me as she stepped back and pushed me so fell backward and right into her bed, before I could answer Jade climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck, I could only groan at the pleasure her small kisses were sending all over my body, she stopped kissing my neck and captured my lips with her own in a searing kiss that left be breathless.

By now I'm pretty sure she could feel my hard member I mean how could she not, she was sitting right on top of it, I got my answer when she giggle against my mouth and grinded her ass down on my member, I released an even louder groan when she did that."

"Ohm is that your cell phone Robbie or are you just really happy to see me?" Jade asked me and I could hear the humor on her voice, by now I had manage to get my breathing under control and I smirked at her,

"I left my phone in my jacket in you living room." I said as I grabbed her hips and pressed her against it causing a gasp and a blush to escape her, then she smirked back and her hands left my chest and made her way to her blouse were she started slowly unbuttoning it.

"Ohh in that case…" she didn't have a chance to finish her comment before I captured her lips in a searing kiss of my own and flipped her over so that I was on top now. I started kissing her next softly causing small moans of pleasure to leave Jade's throat, I was just about to make my way down and start unbuttoning her blouses buttons with my mouth when her dad's monotone voice broke through our passion filled haze.

"Jade tell your little friend that its time he went home." again I really, really hated Jade's father, I kissed her a few more time before I got of her bed and grabbed my bag.

"Your dad's a prick." I said as I kissed her again.

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" she asked, her hands still wrapped around my neck. I nodded before I gave her one last kiss and made my way out the door, I was almost out when her voice stopped me.

"Robbie…Iloveyoutoo." she said so fast and so low I barely caught it, but thankfully I did.

"I know." I said as I winked at her and closed her door, when I walked into the West's living room I saw her dad with my jacket in hand looking coldly at me, I walked up to him and snatched it from his hands before I turned and started to make my way out the door, I was just about to grabbed the doorknob when I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You know you're a real asshole right?" I asked as I turned my head as I glared at him, his eyebrow lifted when I asked him that.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he walked towards me thinking he was been intimidated.

"What…you didn't hear what I saw old man, I said you're a real asshole, I don't like the way you talk to your daughter, I hate the way you belittle her like she's nothing, I'll have you know that Jade West is one of the greatest person I ever had the pleasure of meeting." I said as I walked up to him so I could speak to him face to face, he looked like he was going to say something so I didn't give him the change.

"Does it look like I'm done talking, I don't think so, so now shut up and listen, she is one of the most beautiful, talented, smart and passionate girls I have ever met, she is one of the most talented persons at school and she can't fully enjoy that because of you constantly making her feel like shit." I said as I poked him in the chest…hard, I could see that my words were having some sort of effect by the look of regret the man had.

"The only reason I haven't knocked your ass out is because for some reason Jade still loves you and secretly wants your approval, please pray that her love for you never goes away cause the moment it does, I'll find you and beat you to a bloody pulp." I said, now that I had said everything I wanted to say I picked my bag back up and left. It would be a long time before I learned that Jade had been sitting in the stairs listening to me verbally dressing down her father with a big smile on her face.

_**End Flashback**_

"Thankfully school passed us by fast and before we realized it, it was the final week of class before summer break, things were great, Jade and me had been 'secretly' dating for about a month now and her and Beck barely even spoke, she had told him two weeks ago that her feelings for him had change and that she didn't want to be with him anymore, the only reason we weren't out as a couple was because she didn't want to hurt Beck's feelings."

"I was just finishing my math final when I got a scent that sent a shiver down my spine, Lycans, at least two of them were in the school and that made me nervous, not for my own well being but for my friends and Jade's."

"I handed the test back to the teacher and ran out the classroom, I made sure I had my guns and my knife on me before I made my way towards the two intruding Lycans, I used my sense of smell to locate them, I found them outside were we student usually eat, sitting next to the "Grub Truck" I recognized them almost immediately, they were Crowley's lackey."

"Crowley was the Lycan in charge of the Los Angeles den, he was a short impatient man that hated vampires even more that I did, so when I saw them I immediately knew what it was about, Crowley wanted my help in some raid."

_**Flashback**_

I dropped my bag on the floor before I made my way towards the two dogs, one of them spotted them as I made my way to them but before he could say anything my hand flew to his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing in my school dog?" I hissed as I glared at his partner daring him to do anything, the Lycan just stepped back when he saw my eyes and nails change, wimp.

"Crowley sent us, he wanted you too meet him as soon as possible." said the Lycan I was holding in the air, I scowled at him as I used my claws to break the skin of his neck and draw blood.

"I know that dog, I meant what the fuck are you doing here, don't you know that this school is off limits to you, I made that clear to Crowley the last time he sent one of his puppies to come 'fetch' me, if you want to talk to me you wait for me close to my home, not come here." I said as I tossed the Lycan aside and turned my sight onto his partner.

"When's the raid?" I asked as I glared at the visible shaken Lycan. He just gulped loudly before he handed me a card, it said to be at the Den at 9 the next night.

"What are the targets?" I asked.

"Crowley wants to strike the L.A Coven, they been weaken as of late since Amelia's death, said the Lycan, I nodded remembering I had similar thoughts about the L.A coven, without Amelia they were pretty much defenseless since the remaining Death Dealers were still in Europe dealing with Selene and the hybrid Michael.

"Fine…tell Crowley I'll be there and also spread the word, any Lycan that comes in ten miles of here will find a most painful death, this is my territory and none of you are allowed in." I said as I dismissed him, while I was mad about the invasion I couldn't help to smirk at the two retreating Lycans, I loved messing with the little puppies.

_**End Flashback.**_

"Now I could give you a long winded story were I told you how me Crowley and at least fifty Lycans stormed the Coven and proceeded to slaughter all one hundred and fifty vampires that were residing there, and while we did just that it just wasn't interesting, none of the vampires there were warriors or even trained in the art of fighting, they were just 'nobles' as they liked to call themselves, the only warriors they had were the ones that had been killed in the ambush that killed Amelia."

"In the end, I manage to rip out the throat of the fucking leach that had ordered a kill on sight on me, some prick name Johan, wer completely eliminated the Vamps from the L.A scene and the Lycan Den got an upgrade on their headquarters, even I have to admit that while annoying the vamps had some nice digs, their mansion estate was state of the art and it looked fucking awesome, much better than crappy underground room we used before.

"Now something happened while I was busy killing leaches that kinda fucked up my summer, apparently from the dressing down I gave Jade's father finally opened his eyes to the way he was treating his daughter, she told me that while he was still a cold man he seem to be trying harder to get to know her and that his insults to her character had stopped, now the reason that ruined my summer was that he apparently a planned a month long trip with her to have some 'father-daughter' time.

"From the big smile on her face when she told me that I knew she couldn't wait to go, and after seeing her so happy I wasn't about to deny her one of the things she had always wanted, so what if I had to be a bit lonely for a month, well worth it if you ask me."

"I also learned that apparently I was the only one that didn't have plans for the first month of the summer, Andre was going with his grandma to visit some relatives in Georgia, Tori and her Sister were going to stay with her aunt and Cat was going on a road trip with her brother, hell even Captain Conditioner was going to go visit family in Canada."

"So I was basically on my own for the first months of the summer break, really I needed some type of life, how the hell had I allowed myself to get this way I been alive for a long time but this is the first time I actually found myself with nothing to do."

"The day Jade and her father left had been a bit emotional for the girl, she had called me crying saying how much she would miss me and about how selfish she felt for leaving her new boyfriend for a whole month…women."

"After I manage to calm my almost hysterical girlfriend down I explained that I didn't mind her going with her father cause I knew how much she wanted to have a relationship with him, and that while I would miss her, a month would pass by in no time and that as long as she didn't come back with a new surfer boyfriend I would be fine."

"That last joke manage to break her out of her mood as I heard her chuckling on the other side of the phone, after promising her I would be there to see her off to the airport I hung up and fall back onto my bed with a sigh."

"While I added that last part as a joke I was actually worried that she would meet someone on her month long trip and would like him more than me, that was part of the reason I still hadn't told her the truth about me, I was afraid…so much for the fearless werewolf huh?"

"I had been with a lot of girls during my long life, but none that made me feel the way Jade did, she had been the first girl I could see myself spending an lifetime with, and for an immoral that's saying something."

"Anyway the next day I woke up early and made my way to Jade's house to help her pack, after making sure she had everything for her trip we spend the rest of the day making out on her bed, while it wasn't as intense as the last time we definitely enjoyed ourselves, it wasn't until four in the afternoon that Jade's step mom knocked on her door to let us know it was time to leave that Jade started getting a bit teary eye.

_**Flashback**_

I had just helped Jade stand from her bed, I had to smile when I saw her slightly puffy lips and messed up hair, I was about to make a comment when I looked into her eyes and saw that they were filling up with tears.

"Come on now, no more crying." I said as I cupped her cheek and used my thumb to wipe away one of the tears that had fallen.

"I don't wanna leave you." she said in a voice so low that I'm pretty sure had I not been what I am I wouldn't have heard her.

"Come on don't think of it like that, think of it like a time to form a relationship with your dad while you get a little vacation, I will be right here when you come back, you'll see time will pass by in a jiffy and before you know it we'll be sitting in Tori's couch, hearing her yap, Andre bitch about something or other, Cat act a bit…off and Beck brood." I said as I kissed her cheek, my funny comments made her laugh in the end.

"Come on, we don't want your step mom coming back up and glaring at us…she sort of scare's me." I said making Jade finally laugh out loud, Jade's step mother was actually a lot like Jade, a serious woman that that while very beautiful, always had a stern expression on her face, I sort of unnerved me every time her pretty hazel eyes would glare at me."

I walked Jade to her fathers car an helped her get her bags in, I really wanted to accompanied her to the airport but the glare her step mother kept sending me clearly said I wasn't welcome, apparently Jade's father had told her about the verbal beating he received and she hadn't taken it too well."

"Well anyway after giving Jade a long, really long good bye kiss I watched her get in fathers car and then had to watch them drive off, uhh it was going to be a long month."

"After that I spend the rest of the week hanging out with the gang, Tori and Trina were leaving two days after Jade, while Beck, Cat and Andre would leave next week."

"I mostly hung out in Tori, since Cat was busy planning her trip with her brother and Andre was busy making all the preparations for the trip with her grandma since, you know the woman was completely bat shit crazy, I didn't really care what Beck was doing."

"So I spend the first two days after Jade left hanging out with Tori and used my time to tease her mercilessly about her new crush on Andre, again I helped Tori packed her stuff which was mostly real tight shirts and skinny jeans and unfortunately was roped into helping Trina as well…now I don't have a problem with girls touching me but I swear after the half hour it took me to help her pack I felt down right molested."

"Anyway before I knew it the week had passed and I had already said goodbye to all my friends, even Beck, and was now with nothing to do, again this was going to be a long ass month, and what was worse there weren't anymore vampires in L.A I could go hunt to amuse myself."

"Well maybe I could go mess with some of Crowley's new puppies…yeah, maybe I can convince him to give me a pack to train for a months….hehehe I do love torturing puppies."

"Ok…maybe it wasn't going to be such a dull month."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Next chapter: I might be a dog, but I don't beg**_

_**A/N sorry for the short chapter but this is mostly a filler, also just so you know, the "I do love torturing puppies" Robbie refers to newborn werewolf's as either 'dogs' or 'puppies', just to clarify he's not hurting actual puppies, I don't need some PETA fanfictioneer on my ass**_

_**Also I want to give props to ZenNoMai, his story "BloodRade" was what inspired this story.**_

_**Next chapter will be the start of season two.**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Harry Potter and the heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Please Review**_


	6. I'm a Werewolf

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 6: I'm A Werewolf.  
><strong>_

"Ok…this month has been one of the longest I have ever had to endure, I really missed Jade and all my friends, yes even Cap. Conditioner, while I kept in touch with them via phone calls and texts it just wasn't the same, Jade told me how much fun she was having, while her step mom was still a cold frigid bitch she told me her father was slowly becoming an actual father, she told me that he actual smiled and hugged her from time to time, I felt really good in the small part I played in getting Jade better a relationship with her dad."

"On the Lycan side of things Crowley had given me a small group of puppies to train, but that didn't turn out too good, I learn that I didn't have the patience to be a teacher, I get mad when people don't learn shit fast so I kind of ended up beating the shit out of my trainees the second week of training when after a night of partying they completely missed their morning workout."

"The training kind of stopped after that, Crowley didn't trust me not to kill them the next time they pissed me off so he assigned them a different pack leader…prick taking away my fun."

"Anyway, at least that kept me busy for two weeks, the other two I still had before my friends came were spend actually moving, I realized I was going to stay in L.A for quite a while and the little apartment I was staying in was a bit depressing, its just a one bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and living room set, my bedroom only had a bed and nothing else, the kitchen was bare and empty and my living room was just a tv and dozens of guns and swords I had laying around, the only thing I actually thought was adequate was my wardrobe."

"I had manage to get a small fortune during my life, I wasn't Bill Gates but I had enough money were I could live the high live for at least 50 years before I had to start worrying about money again, so I decided to spoil myself and buy a house, I had been thinking about it ever sense I had seen the way the vampire coven lived, it had left a impression.

"Luckily for me I found a really nice house with a pool a few houses away from Tori's house, since it was really close to all of the others houses I didn't even have to think about it and just bought it, I spend the first week converting one of the bigger rooms into a 'Weapon's Room' I was tired of having to come up with lies when ever the gang asked why we never hung out at my place."

"I went all out with room, the door could only be opened by entering a code on the panel next to the door, inside the walls were all lined with shelf's to hold the weapons that rested on them, on one were all my handguns, other I had my swords, shotguns lined the next wall and the final wall was full of random weapons I had collected throughout the years, axes, crossbows, bows, throwing stars, a pair of sai_**." [A/n think of the how the weapons were placed in the movie Kick-Ass in the apartment of Hit-girl and Big Daddy]**_

"And I have to admit I had some replica weapons from a few shows and programs, my favorite were the scythe M? from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer, while the wooden part didn't do shit to vamps the scythe part worked and it looked bad ass, and the sword Zar'Roc from the movie 'Eragon', now that one I had cause it looked downright awesome."

"And to end the look in the middle of the room was a table full of ammo, half of UV rounds and the other Silver nitrate hollow points, I also had a few storage spaces all around L.A with even more weapons and ammo, the ones I had home were just my favorite."

"The second week I spend it furnishing the house and painting, I also bought my self a motorcycle, I was tired of having to walk everywhere, I actually bought it from Kane so it was at a good price, while I didn't know much about motorcycles he told me it was a 'Santee "Hardcore II" Custom rigid chopper'. it was a nice midnight black with purple flames painted in the gas tank. I loved it."

"By the time Jade texted me to tell me she had gotten home I was finished with the house, it was freshly painted, furnished and the pool had been completely cleaned, I bought some new clothes and Kane even threw in a nifty helmet with a white skull painted on it, that with my nice new leather jacket made me look really bad ass…if I do say so myself."

"Anyway the moment I got the text from Jade I grabbed my helmet, jacket and keys and ran out the door, I couldn't wait to see her after such a long month, I jumped on my chopper and was on the road in seconds, since my new house was a lot closer then my old apartment it only took me ten minutes instead of the usual thirty, so when I got there I spotted Jade grabbing bags from the back of her dads car. When I saw her I was left…speechless, breathless.

"She looked even more beautiful then when she left, she had dyed her hair from the brown it was before to an almost midnight black, with the same green streaks I remember from the first time I saw her, her skin the same perfect milky white it always was, she was dressed in a green long sleeve tight shirt with a black skirt with black spandex underneath."

"She had caught me staring from the other side of the street and was giving me her patented death glare, I was confused for a moment, what the hell did I do to get glared at, that's when I remembered I still had the damn helmet on, I had been so entranced by her beauty I had forgotten to take it off, she probably thought I was some pervert leering at her."

_**Flashback.**_

I looked at the glare Jade was sending me and I couldn't help but smirk, I felt the need to mess with her a little so instead of taking the helmet off I just laid back on my bike and kept looking at her knowing that her temper would reach a boiling point soon, just as I thought, withing seconds she dropped her bag in a huff and stomped her way towards me.

"What the FUCK are you looking at you creepy little pervert?" I was still laying back when she came up to me and screamed, loudly, inches away from of my face, I was sure that if I didn't have the helmet protecting me I would have flinched from the sheer volume of her scream. I really wanted to mess with her so I looked her up and down a few times, I swear I could see steam coming out of ears, since she was so close I decided to go for the kill and moved faster than she could and wrapped my hand around her waist and pressed her against me and the bike.

She instantly pushed waist my chest and raised her hand to try to punch me, I leaned back to avoid the blow since I knew that if her hand hit the hard helmet, the helmet would win.

"How dare you, I have a boyfriend and I'm going to get him to kick your ass." she screamed as she raised her hand to swing again, before she could, I reached up and took of my helmet.

"Really now, should I be jealous of this boyfriend?" I asked as I smiled at her, it took her a few seconds to realized what had happened, before I could say anything else she jumped on my bike straddling me and kissed me. I didn't even hesitate as I deepened the kiss and my hands landed on her hip and stomach respectively. I savored the kiss and just drank in her presence so close to me, I had been dreaming of her kisses every night since she left.

My hand was slowly making its way towards her chest but before I could get them there she broke the kiss and leaned back to glare at me.

"What's with the playing pervert?" she asked as she slapped my chest, I could see she wasn't really mad just annoyed I had gotten one over on her, I smirked before I kissed her again.

"Well when I got here you started glaring at me so I couldn't resist myself." I said as I raised my hand and played with her newly black locks.

"I love your new hair color, I didn't think you could get even more beautiful, I was wrong.' I said as I cupped her face and kissed her again making the face take on a distinct red hue.

"Thanks, I did it the second day of my trip, I was hoping you like it." she said as she looked down at me and at my bike.

"So what's up with the bike, I like it." she said as she use her hand to feel the smooth gas tank I smiled as I helped her get up from my lap and followed afterwards.

"I got tired of walking everywhere, so I bought this beauty from my friend Kane, he gave me a really good deal. Hell if this surprises you wait till you get a look at all the other changes I made." I said as I placed my helmet on the seat of the bike and turned to face Jade.

"What changes?" Jade as asked as she looked at me with a curious glint on her eye.

"Well I finally moved out of that rat hole I called an apartment, I got a house a few houses down from Tori's, it has a big pool in the backyard, I got a whole new wardrobe, I completely furnished and painted the house and…well I really can't change that many things in a month." I said as I smiled at Jade and kissed her again

"Well someone has been a busy bee while I was away." said Jade as she smirked at me, I could only laugh before I sat back down on my bike and motion for her to get on, she grinned at me before running back to the bag she had dropped earlier, she shucked it back inside her father's car and jumped in the back of my bike.

"So…that's all you change while I was away right?" she asked as she strapped on the helmet I gave her, from the tone in her voice I could tell that she was really asking was if I had met any other girl was she was away.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking you don't have anything to worry about…there's only one girl I want and she's currently sitting behind me about to get the ride of her life." I said as I squeeze one of her hands which were wrapped around my waist, while I couldn't see it I could feel the smile on her face, as I started my chopper she planted a kiss of my cheek and we were off."

_**End Flashback**_

"Jade had been enchanted by my new house, it also helped that I made one of the rooms in the house into a replica of her bedroom, I showed her the whole house, minus the "WR" as I had dubbed the "Weapons Room'."

"After I showed her the house we jumped back on my bike and headed to Cat's house, she had returned from her trip a few days ago but I was so busy with the house that I hadn't had the time to go see her."

"We got there and hung out with Cat for a while before Jade started getting sleepy, I drove her home and after a long goodnight kiss I watched her go inside, now that she was here I felt as if a part of me was back…cheesy huh?"

"Well anyway the rest of the summer was spend much like that day with Cat, we welcome all out friends back and hung out, mostly at the pool in my new house, I have to say buying a house with a pool, greatest idea I had in, well ever. Don't believe me, imagine Jade West in a tight, oh so tight black bikini, Tori Vega in a green bikini so tight I could almost see all of her if you catch my drift, and Cat Valentine in a pink one-piece that hugged her curbs in all the right places…that's the sight I enjoyed for the last two weeks of summer…jealous yet?"

"The second half of the summer was pretty much spend around my pool, I had a great time, thought I had to hold myself back a few times whenever I catch Beck eying Jade like she was a piece of meat."

"Before we knew it school had started up again."

"My first class back was Music with Tori, I didn't really like that class much, we just spend the whole hour harmonizing and I don't have the greatest voice, not that its bad but compare to others in the class I'm a joke, again my true strength lies in instruments, so when the teacher announced at the end of the class that we all had to sing a song in the upcoming Full Moon Jam I was a bit…grumpy."

"I tried to get Tori to do a duet with me so I would have someone with a good voice to back me up but she told me wanted to do a single, so I left trying to come up with a song, I had half a mind to just use one of my awesome sarcastic/rude songs but I sort of needed to get an A in the damn class, so i couldn't risk it."

"Aside from my song dilemma, I was starting to get a tad frustrated with my secret relationship with Jade, I didn't mind secrets, god knows I have a vault full, but having to watch Beck leer at Jade all day was really starting to get on my nerves, if I didn't do something soon I was going to end up punching the fucking Canadian."

"Over the summer I tried talking to Jade but every time I brought up the subject she make up an excuse about why she didn't want to tell him yet and it was starting to piss me off, at first it was because of impatience but as her list of excuses grew I was starting to think there was another reason for her keeping her relationship with me a secret."

"I spend the rest of the day in the black box theater thinking up reasons why Jade wouldn't want our relationship to be public, the only thing I could come up with was that she was embarrassed by it, and that pissed me off.

"I lost track time of time, so when the door to the dark theater opened I was somewhere in between consciousness and sleep."

_**Flashback**_

"Robbie I been looking everywhere for you, were have you been, you missed lunch and the last two classes." Jade said as she walked up to me, I sat up and looked at her, when I did she stopped walking and actually took a step back, that confused me for a second.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she started walking again and stood in front of me grabbing my face in her hands, I looked at her confused, why did she flinch when I looked at her.

"What do you mean, and why did you flinch?" I asked, she seemed to frown when she realized I caught her flinching before she pointed at her eyes.

"Your eyes…their crystal blue and you told me that happens when your experiencing bouts of extreme emotion." she told me and I wanted to hit myself, of course my eyes were blue I was still pretty pissed.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, I pulled my face from her hand and made to stand, I didn't get to far before her hands stopped me and pushed me back down so I was again sitting on the stage.

"Tell me." she ordered, I groaned when I landed back on the stage, even when mad at her I couldn't help get turned on when she used her bossy voice.

"I'm not having the best day ok…first I get stuck doing a song for the fucking Full Moon Jam then I have to keep my mouth shut when ever I catch Captain Conditioner leering at my girlfriend cause she's too embarrassed about us to tell him." I said as I stood back up again and maneuvered around her to leave, I really just wanted to go and vent my pent up aggression on a couple of vamps but i can't cause stupid fucking Crowley and his goons had taken out all the suck heads in L.A.

"You think I'm embarrassed of our relationship?" I heard Jade ask behind me, I turned around and had too take a step back from the glare she leveled at me.

"Huh…yes?" I tried to say with conviction but I'm pretty sure it came out as a question, I didn't think it was possible but Jade's glare got even more scary as she slowly walked up to me and pushed me back.

"I got news for you pal, the real reason I don't want anyone to know about us its that I'm not sure I trust you completely and I don't' want to announce my relationship with you and them have you dump me, I won't be made a fool." she said as she poked me in the chest. Now that actually threw me for a loop, she didn't trust me…why?

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked as I looked straight into her eyes. Jade seem to hesitate for a moment before she spoke up.

"I don't trust anyone that keeps big secrets from the person He Claims. To. Love." the last three words of her accusation were accompanied by a hard poke on the chest. I don't know why but that damn finger of her hurts.

"What…are you talking about?" I asked even though I knew exactly what she meant.

"What! do you think I'm stupid?…the crystal blue eyes that appear whenever you're angry or how about the time you tore you extremely thick history book like it was nothing, do you really think I don't notice the weird shit that goes on around you?" she glared at me while she tapped her foot, that actually caught me by surprise I remember I had done that when her father got me mad but I seriously thought she had forgotten.

"Ahh, well you see what happened was…" I started rambling trying to come up with something to tell her, apparently I took to long cause she huffed and started to walk out the door.

"WAIT…I want to tell you the truth I really do, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that when you see the monster I am, you'll stop loving me." I said as I fell down on one of the many chairs in the theater, I wanted to look away from her but for some reason my eyes were glued to hers.

"I promise you, no matter what you tell me i won't think any less of you, I love you and nothing will change that." she said as she walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, lord if I tell her the truth and she freaks out I will probably have to leave L.A, my home and not to mention her, but if I didn't I might lose her anyway, in the end I decided to risk it.

"Fine...the reason, I do can do that stuff, the eyes, the unnatural strength is that...well I'm...I'm a werewolf " I said the last part in a whisper but since she was standing so close i knew she heard it, I manage to look away from her after my confession so I didn't see the look on Jade's face till it was too late.

"A…werewolf, a werewolf, do you think I'm fucking stupid!." screamed Jade as she pushed me and walked out of the theater before I could say anything.

Of course, the first time I decide to tell anyone about me and they don't believe me…fuck my life.

_**End Flashback.**_

"I have to be one of the most dumbest bastards in the world, of course she wouldn't believe me, it's not every day your boyfriend tell you he's a blood monster, I spend the rest of the day trying to talk to her but she just ignored me or glared at me, hell she even hit me when I pulled her into the janitor's closet."

"I was going to try to talk to her after school but she was gone by the time I got out of class, ahh I was starting to get mad now, how was I suppose to make up with her if she wouldn't give me the time of day."

"I didn't think could get any worse between us…I was wrong."

_**Flashback**_

The next day things were even worse, she now acted like nothing was wrong, she just ignored me, much like she did when we first met, it really made me feel like shit, in Sikowitz class she took her seat next Cat and made small talk with everyone except me, I almost broke the phone in my hand when Beck sat next to her and whispered something in her ear, apparently I growled cause everyone towards me, when Beck looked at me and smirked I did break the phone.

"Robbie are you ok?" shrieked Cat when she saw that my hand was bleeding, apparently a stupid pear phone sliced my hand.

"I'm fine…just had the sudden urge to break something." I said as I glared at Beck before I stood and left to go clean my hand, when I was in the bathroom cleaned the blood of my hand and wrapped some paper around it, the wound was already closed but I needed to pretend it was still there.

"Fuck me." I said when I saw my reflection in the mirror, my eyes had changed again, I stayed there for almost ten minutes trying to get them back to normal but no matter what I did they stayed blue.

"Fuck me sideways." I said as I took off my fake glasses and snapped them in half, I shook my head as I made my way back to the classroom, when I entered I noticed that no one aside from my friends were there, I grumbled about fucking lazy teachers while I walked to my chair and sat down, thankfully everyone was too busy listening to Tori tell some cockamamie story to look at me, well Jade saw me enter but she was still ignoring me.

"Ohh Robbie your eyes are so pretty." I heard Cat say next to me, I groaned as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, I knew that everyone was looking at me now, when I opened my eyes I saw everyone staring at me wondering what Cat was talking about.

"Yeah I had to put on my contacts since I accidentally broke my glasses." I said as I looked at Cat and tried to give her a smile but I'm pretty sure it was more of a grimace.

"Wow you should wear them more often the are really beautiful." said Tori, when I looked at her I noticed her cheeks were slightly red, everyone in the group, minus Jade, just nodded and said something along the same lines, I could really cared less, not only was Jade still mad at me but now I had to buy another fucking cell phone.

"Soo, why were so you mad about?" asked Beck as he smirked at me. Nothing would make me happier than reaching across and smacking the smirk right off his fucking face.

"It's personal." I growled as I glared at him, then I had to look away towards the front of the classroom when I saw him smirk again and lean in to whisper something to Jade again, I was using all my control to keep my claws and teeth to change, I wanted nothing more that to grab the prick and snap his neck. By the time class started my eyes had yet to change back to normal, every time I would look at Jade, Beck would lean in to whisper in her ear of touch her arm.

_**End Flashback**_

"The moment the class ended I ran out the door and out to the parking lot to leave, Sikowitz had paired up Beck and Jade in an acting exercise and the motherfucker used the opportunity to kiss her, thankfully the bell sounded seconds after the kiss ended, I could already feel my nails and teeth changing when I reached the door. I had to leave, I was at the end of my rope, it was either leave of I would end up doing something I would regret."

"I made it to an abandoned alley a few blocks from the school before my control ran out and the beast took over, in my rage I completely destroyed the car and the big trash container in the small alley."

"That night I got a call from Cat saying that they were going over to Tori's house to give her some bad news, apparently that guy she was dating, Ryder whatever was only using her for a good grade in music class, I was tempted to go and say 'That's what you get for choosing him as a duet partner over me" but I knew I couldn't be so cruel to the poor girl, besides that was just the anger talking.

"I arrived at her house a couple of minutes after everyone else, Tori was sitting in the couch looking absolutely heart broken, I don't know why, she had told me yesterday that she was only going out with the guy to make Andre jealous but hey I apparently don't know shit when it comes to girls, Cat was sitting next to her comforting the girl, Andre stood behind Tori with a furious expression on his face, and Beck and Jade were standing in front of her.

_**Flashback**_

"So he's just using me to get a good grade?" said the girl as she looked sadly at all of us.

"Sorry Tori." said Andre as Cat patted her knee affectionately.

"You must feel pretty stupid right now." said Jade and I could hear her amusement hidden, badly I might add, on her voice. I noticed Beck was going to say something to Jade but Tori talked first.

"You're such a bitch sometimes." said Tori making Jade smirk before she turned and walked towards the stairs, when she passed by me I locked eyes with her for a few seconds before she looked away.

"So what do I do now?" asked Tori as she stood up and looked towards us for guidance, for Pete's sake can't she think of anything to do to the guy, I can think of ten painful things to do to him just off the top of my head.

"What do you mean? kick his ass, or get someone to do it for you." I said making everyone look at me like I was crazy.

"You offering?" asked Tori jokingly, any other time I wouldn't have cared but I had the need to hit someone since yesterday, it looked like poor Ryder was going to be my punching back.

"Are you kidding I been inching to kick the crap out of someone for a while now, I guess Ryder will have to do." I said as I gave Beck a poignant look to let him now it was him I wanted to beat the hell out of.

"I'll be back soon." I said as I grabbed my jacket and left, the rest of the gang were apparently too shocked that I was leaving to beat up someone that none of them tried to come after me…well almost none.

_**Outside**_

I only got three houses away when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back, I turned around and looked at the person that stopped me.

"What Jade?" I growled a bit annoyed as I looked at her, she looked down right furious at me.

"What's up with you, are you really going to go beat him up?" she almost screamed at me, I was still in a really bad mood so I couldn't hold the harsh tone that laced my words, my eyes were still the same crystal blue they were since this morning, I still couldn't get them to change back.

"Well it's either him or Beck, flirting with you all fucking day then turning to smirk at me, ahh I was so angry yesterday I almost lost control and turned in class when he kissed you." I said as I pulled my arm back from her grip, she looked at me like I was nuts.

"Turned? Are you still on the werewolf shit?…this is fucking serious Robbie stop joking around."she ranted, I would have almost found her rant amusing had I not notice something I complete missed before. Wet dog.

"Shaw…" I heard a hard voice say from behind me, I turned around and saw the two wet dogs I smelled, one was a big well built man, at least 6'6 and was glaring at me, the other man while as tall of the first was a bit skinny and he was shaking in fear.

"What the fuck do you want mutt?" I snarled as I discreetly pulled out my silver knife from the sheath on the back of my belt and held it out to Jade. It took a couple of seconds but she eventually took the knife.

"We're really sorry to bother you Mr. Shaw we come with a message from Crowley." said the one that was still shaking, I looked at him and recognized him at once, he was one of the puppies I had trained in the summer…Kyle if I'm not mistaken.

"Puppy…I see you remember me." I said as I smirked at him causing him to shiver a little, his partner got angry when I said the word puppy.

"So this is the infamous Robert Shaw…I don't get what's so special about him, he looks like a bitch to me." he said as he eyed me up and down, I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly he was a newborn if he didn't know why he should be deadly afraid of me.

"I bet I could take him out in seconds…then you and me can play with his little bitch, what do you say Kyle feel like getting laid." he said, now I don't mind getting insulted, in fact I was a bit amuse with his rambling about beating me up but when he insulted Jade that pissed me off, I growled and that forced his partner, Kyle, to almost wet himself.

"I dare you to say that again puppy…it will be the last thing you ever say." I said as I glowered at him, I saw his partner try to hold him back but the big guy just shrugged his arm off and walked up to me, behind me I could feel Jade's fear grow when the big man stopped in front of me.

"I said I'm going to kill you and then I am going to take my time fucking your little who…" he didn't get to insult her before my hand shot and grabbed his the neck, I lifted him of his feet and dangled him around like he was as light as a feather, from the look of shock on his face and the gasp I heard behind me I knew my show of strength was a bit surprising.

"I did warn you puppy…you can insult me all you want and I'll probably laugh but you insult my mate and I kill you...slowly" I said as I gripped harder on his neck making him whimper in pain.

"Now…Kyle tell me, what the hell does Crowley want?" I said as I moved the huge man, I still held him in the air I just moved him to the side so I could look at the other whimpering Lycan.

"Sir, he wanted you to know that a garrison of Vampires have set up a coven outside of L.A and are planning to attack to reclaim their Mansion, he just wanted you to keep your phone on in case he needs you." he said, I nodded, while I detested the way the little shit thought he could order me around I wasn't about to say no to some leach hunting, lord know I had been inching for a fight.

"Now…what's this little shits name?" I asked as I glared at the Lycan in my grip, by now he was sweating and struggling to get loose from my iron grip. He was also turning a interesting shade of blue.

"Matthew sir, he was turned a couple of weeks ago." I heard Kyle say, so Matthew the Lycan…how lame.

"Kyle, go tell Crowley that I'll keep my phone with me, now what to do with you?" I asked as I released the Lycan and watched him fall to the floor gasping for air, I again heard Jade gasp when I turned my head to look at her I saw her eyes glued behind me, when I turned to I saw Kyle on the floor grunting in pain as he transformed, it took him a couple of minutes but when he did a 7 foot tall Lycan was standing in front of us, his dirty blonde hair looked brown in the night light. _**[ a/n I don't like how Lycans look in 'Underworld' so when I imagine their transformation I imagine the awesome werewolf's from "Van Helsing"…do the same.]**_

"Go fast, and tell him I don't appreciate when he sends rude untrained Lycans to contact me." I said as I kicked the man in front of me and send him flying into his partners arms, the puppy caught his partner with a grunt and after a quick nod he ran off.

"I should have killed him…maybe I'm going soft in my old age." I mused as I turned around and caught the shocked look on Jade's face, she had an iron grip on the knife I given her earlier, I slowly made to grab it, since I had to take it by the blade my skin started hissing when it came into contact with the silver, I didn't care about the searing pain I just wanted to get Jade to calm down.

Apparently my hissing skin and the smell of burning meat was enough to get her to break out of her shock state since she looked down and gasped before she released her hold on the knife, I placed it back on it's sheath and not even seconds after I did that did Jade wrapped her arms around me and hugged me with all her strength. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, after a few seconds her sobs died down.

"Are you ok babe?" I asked, i knew it was a stupid question I mean, she had just seen me not only threatened and physically manhandle a much, much bigger man that me but also saw another man turned into a monster in front of her.

"So you're a werewolf." she said when she finally stopped hugging me, I just nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile, to my joy she actually returned the smile back before a teasing smirk came up on her face.

"Show me." she said as she took my hand and started dragging me down the street back to my house.

_**End Chapter**_

_**[a/n I'm not entirely happy with this chapter so I might change it, but in the meantime enjoy it."**_

_**[Also to the person that asked about a new chapter of 'Born of Blood' I have a chapter done and ready to post but the thing is that it's in my laptop witch right now is somewhere in Texas getting fix, this story I'm writing in my sister computer and I only have a limited time on it…so please be patience and soon I'll deliver on it and my others stories]**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Harry Potter and the heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Please Review**_


	7. Begging on his Knees?

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 7: Begging on his knees?**_

"So Jade basically yanked me all the way to my house completely ignoring me whenever I tried to talk to her, it took us almost twenty minutes, when we got there she forced me to open the door and when I did she pushed me inside and walked towards the couch."

_**Flashback**_

"Show me." she said as she sat down and stared at me, I really didn't know what to think one second she's looking at me like I'm crazy the next she ordering me to turn in front of her.

"What…you want to see my Lycan form?" I asked, when I did she got a real confused look on her face.

"What the hell is a Lycan?" she asked as she looked at me. I could tell she was really curious.

I sat on the my lazy boy chair and started telling her everything I knew about the immortals, about Alexander Corvinus the first immortal, his three sons, two born with the immortal gene the third born normal, about how one of the twins, William, was bitten by a wolf becoming the first werewolf, and the other twin, Marcus, was bitten my a bat becoming the first vampire, about how William couldn't control the beast and literally became a infectious monster never to change back to human form, about when Marcus made a deal with a dying warlord name Viktor granting immortal life to him and his army if they helped him contain William and his army of monsters, I told her about how the first Lycan, Lucian, was born and how the Lycan race came to be, first being slaves and daylight guardians to the vampires and about the rebellion which let to the beginning of a centuries long war between both races.

Then I told her about my life, from my beginnings in the streets of London, how I grew up, when I made the mistake of pick pocketing the first Lycan and his subsequent attack on me that turn me into a Lycan, I told her about the mountain man, the twenty years I spend just lazing around London watching the two races of immortals fight and killed each other, I told her about me growing tired of the war and leaving to come here to the United States, I told her about all my years just school hopping until my first day in H.A.

"Wow…how old are you?" she asked as she stood up and walked towards when she got in front of me she sat on my lap.

"Two hundred and forty five years old…two hundred and forty six next month." I said as I started to rub circles on her back.

"So…can you show me your Lycan form?" she asked as she stood back up and started wringing her hands showing her excitement, I just smiled before I stood up and started taking of my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I heard jade asked I looked up from my undoing my belt buckle and saw a blushing Jade looking at me.

"Well my wolf form is kinda big…and I like these clothes." I said as I took off my belt and removed my pants, I heard Jade purr in front of me and when I looked I could see her staring at the front of my boxers with a grin on her face.

"Don't get scare, my form is a little more scary than the puppies you saw change." I said as I cracked my neck. I started to change before she could say anything, first my eyes change blue, then my nails change to claws, I opened my mouth to show her my razor sharp teeth, I looked at Jade and she had her mouth opened in awe.

"This is so awesome." I heard Jade say I wanted to respond but I was too concentrated on the transformation to say something, usually I can transform in seconds but since I wanted Jade to enjoy the show I was concentrating to slowly transform so she could really appreciate the changes.

Then the uncomfortable part started, when my bones would snap out of place and reshape for the change, I could see Jade cringe when ever she heard a bone snap, I also started growing black hair all over my body and my snout started forming, it took a couple more seconds but in the end I was standing in front of Jade fully turned. _**[ a/n remember Van Helsing werewolf.]**_

"WOW." I heard Jade say as she looked at me, and I have to admit I was really impressive I stood just over 7 feet tall, midnight black fur, shining crystal blue eyes and 3 inch claws that could slice through steal.

I walked over to Jade and knelt down in front of hair so she could pet my head, she did and she even scratched behind my ears, she laughed when I started my whine when she stopped scratching. I used me finger to tell her to turn around and when she did I turned back and put my pants on.

"Wow that was fast…does it hurt every time you change?" she asked as she rubbed my arm.

"Not really I slow the process down so you could see it." I said as I started getting dressed, she looked at me biting her lower lip before she jumped on me and started kissing me, I smirked into the kiss as I laid back down on my couch.

_**End Flashback**_

"I actually had a real fun time with Jade that night, we stayed in my house for a couple of hours before Jade got a text from Cat telling her they needed her help with her help with their plan to socially ruin Ryder Daniels."

"We got to Tori's house to see everyone huddle up next to the piano where Andre was busy playing and Tori and Cat where busy writing lyrics down to the song. We stayed there almost all night helping Tori out, I had to leave around 4 in the morning when I remembered that I had to sing a song in the fucking concert too."

"So I almost ran all the way home and started trying to come up with a fucking song, I swear I must have drunk fifteen cups of coffee just to keep me awake until I finished the song, after I finally finish I fell sleep, when I woke I found out I had slept the whole day and completely missed school, it was 7:30 giving me 30 minutes to get to school for the "Full Moon Jam", I took a quick shower before I dressed and headed out to the school."

"When I got there I saw Jade glare at me from her seat but before I could do anything Beck grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side of the stage, apparently part if the plan I missed was that when Tori started her song me and Beck were charged with keeping Ryder on stage so that she could fully embarrass him."

"That turned out to be a lot of fun, Tori's song "Begging on your Knees" was superb and the red face Ryder had when we finally let him jump of stage and ran off, I was about to leave to get prepare when I had the most uncomfortable conversation of my life, and again for a 245 year old that's saying something."

_**Flashback**_

I was about to leave to get ready to perform when a hand grabbed my shoulder, I turned to see that the owner of the hand was Beck, again, this was the second time he had grabbed me and it was starting to piss me off I was about to bite his head off when he beat me to the punch.

"I know about you and Jade." he said, and for once that little smirk that was always on his face when he talked about Jade was gone, good too since that stupid little smirk made me want to wring his neck.

"So…who told you?" I said as I glared at the ass, I was still pretty pissed at him from the kiss he planted on Jade a couple of days before.

"She told me and I want to say…I'm sorry." ok now that caught me by surprise, I was prepare for him to curse at me or I don't know try to hit me or something but to apologize, that floored me.

"What?" was the only thing that I could manage to say through the shock.

"I'm sorry, had I know I would have never taunted you the way I did…and while I'm still not happy Jade's not with me I will respect the fact that she's happy with you." he said as she held out his arm for me to shake. I didn't know what else to do so I shook his hand.

"But know this, the moment I see her unhappy I will kick you ass." he said as he smiled at me and turned and walked away.

"That was fucking uncomfortable." I said as I turned and grabbed my guitar.

I stepped out on stage and saw all my friends in the audience cheering for me, it was moments like this that I an really glad I decided to come to this school, having friends supporting you is about the greatest feeling in the world. I took a deep breath and started playing behind me I could hear the house band also start.

Before I started singing I prayed to god the song wouldn't get me expelled, since I didn't have too much time to write a really good song I had to go with an old one I had written a couple of months ago, I stayed up all night changing some of the words so it wouldn't be so…dirty.

It was still pretty bad but hey in desperate times...

_Hey!_

_ Scotty doesn't know, _  
><em> That Fionna and me,<em>  
><em> Do it in my van every Sunday.<em>

_ She tells him shes in church,_  
><em> But she doesn't go,<em>  
><em> Still shes on her knees, and...<em>

I looked in the crowd before I started singing the chorus and could see that some of the students had their mouth opened in shock from the words of my song, I almost laughed when I saw Cat with her fingers in her ear muttering under her breath. The rest of my friends were dancing and jumping to the music and Jade had one of her world famous sexy smirks on her face as she danced and looked at me...

_Scotty doens't know, oh._  
><em> Scotty doesn't know-oh.<em>  
><em> So don't tell Scotty!<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know.<em>  
><em> SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!<em>

_ Fionna says shes out shopping,_  
><em> But shes under me and I'm not stopping.<em>

_ Cuz Scotty doesn't know,_  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know.<em>  
><em> So don't tell Scotty.<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't knoooooow...<em>  
><em> DON'T TELL SCOTTY!<em>

By now the student's had gotten over the shock and were actually singing along with me, apparently the song was kinda catchy since I could see even the principal singing in the background.

_ I can't believe he's so trusting,_  
><em> While I'm right behind you thrusting.<em>

_ Fionna's got him on the phone,_  
><em> and she's trying not to moan.<em>  
><em> It's a three way call,<em>  
><em> and he knows nothing.<em>  
><em> NOTHING!<em>

_ Scotty doesn't know,_  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Don't tell Scotty.<em>  
><em> Cuz Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't knoooooow...<em>  
><em> SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!<em>

_ We'll put on a show, everyone will go._  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't knoooooow...<em>

_ The, parking lot, why not?_  
><em> It's so cool when you're on top.<em>  
><em> His front lawn, in the snow.<em>  
><em> Laughing so hard, cuz...<em>

_ Scotty doesn't know,_  
><em> Scotty doesn't know.<em>

_ I did her on his birthday._

I could see kids bringing out their phones and recording my performance and while It kinda annoyed me there was nothing I could do about it, by know everyone, student and teacher alike were singing to my song, well Cat wasn't but that was because she left running when I said 'While I'm right behind you thrusting.' if I wasn't so in love with Jade I would have a hell of a time corrupting the sweet innocent girl.

_ Scotty doesn't know,_  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> Don't tell Scotty.<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't knoooooow...<em>

_ Scotty will know,_  
><em> Scotty has to know,<em>  
><em> Scotty's gotta know,<em>  
><em> Gonna tell Scotty,<em>  
><em> Gonna tell him myself.<em>

_ Scotty has to know,_  
><em> Scotty has to know,<em>  
><em> Scotty has to,<em>  
><em> Scotty has to,<em>  
><em> Scotty has to go!<em>

_ Scotty doesn't know,_  
><em> (Don't tell Scotty)<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know,<em>  
><em> (Don't tell Scotty)<em>  
><em> Scotty doesn't know...<em>  
><em> Scotty's gotta go!<em>

I screamed the last part as the curtain dropped and hid me from sight, when I finished playing I heard the student's go nuts on the other side of it, I went out and took a bow before I jumped of stage and got immediately jumped from all my friends patting me in the back and Jade jumping on my arms and kissing me, I heard a gasp from the rest of my friends, minus Beck, and had to smile it was a hell of a way to announce she and I were a couple.

"That was a great song." she whispered to me when she broke the kiss, I smiled and leaned to whisper something so only her could hear it.

"Should have heard the original…Scottie used to be Beck and Fiona used to be Jade." I said as I pulled back to see her reaction, I was a bit worried, she could take it one or two ways, one be insulted I wrote such a dirty song with her in mind or she could take it as a complement. She did if the big grin and kiss I received were any indication.

_**End Flashback**_

"Thankfully I didn't get in trouble cause of the song and I could now kiss and hold Jade whenever I wanted, my night even pretty well, after I got finished making out with Jade someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away, what's with people grabbing me, when I looked it was Andre and he had a determined look on his face."

"When I asked him what the hell he wanted he said we were going to give Ryder the beating of a lifetime, I just shrugged and followed after him to make sure he didn't get his ass whipped."

"Turns out…Andre can fucking fight, I didn't even have to do anything, we found Ryder in the parking lot muttering about 'vindictive bitches' before I could even say anything Andre grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around before punching him straight in the nose dropping him to the floor, I could hear the crunch from his nose as it gave away under the force of the punch, Andre then kicked him a couple of times before telling him to stay the hell away from Tori."

"I have to say the respect I had for Andre grew when I saw the ass kicking he gave Ryder for messing with 'his' girl."

"After that I had one if not the best weeks of my life. Tori the ever gullible girl got wrangled up in a stunt double mess, let met tell you from the start. Sikowitz the ever so creepy bastard got Tori a audition in a movie, when she was showing us her resume we all saw that she only had one play listed as experience, then everyone started telling her to lie on her resume to get the part, in the end she didn't get the job but got stuck being a stunt double cause she lied and said she was a capable stunt double in her resume."

"Turns out that her stunt was falling off a chair…and into a air bag two stories down. And she was scared shitless, she tried to back out but when we told her she would be black balled in Hollywood she had no other choose but to do it."

"Well in the end she didn't have to cause Beck came in and did took the fall for her, but get this…he did it dressed like a girl…and I manage to take a picture of it buahahaha can you say BLACKMAIL!…well not that I use it now since we been friendly ever since the "Full Moon Jam...shit i finally get something good on the freaking Canadian and i can't use it cause were friends."

"And it turns out that my awesome week wasn't even over…Trina found some shitty contract Tori had signed when she was 6 years old, so now after Tori went on a rant about keeping you word before Trina showed her the paper and now Tori had to be Trina's slave for a week."

"Trina forced Tori to do some of the stupidest shit ever, follow her around with a towel to clean her sweat, change her songs on her pear phone for her, rub her feet, wear her new heels to break them in…shit like that."

"Poor Tori looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown from all the stuff Trina was putting her through, then she got the most asinine idea ever…she got Trina to agree to let her off the hook if she won her the private Ke$ha concert…I would have chuckled at the idea if she hadn't recruit us into helping her."

"So that's how we spend that freaking week, helping her go through cartons of ice cream looking for the fucking letters that spelled "Ke$ha"…by the end of it I was fucking sick of ice cream."

"I looked through 74 cartons of ice-cream and only ended up with either 'K' or 'A'…by the end of the day we only had KE HA, after a while I got sick of looking I used my pear pad to look in the internet and found out that the K's and A's, the most common letters, were found in the most popular ice cream, so by that logic the rarest letter were in the least popular?…well that's what we came up with they came up with anyway, so after Tori, Cat, Andre and Jade left I took my shit and went home."

"By the next day the girls had manage to get the missing '$' by bribing a boy with a kiss, I had to laugh when Jade came to me to whine/rant when that boy had called her 'the freaky one'...I manage to calm her down when i told her that she was my 'freaky one'.

"So by the next night Tori's living room was completely changed, it now was bared of furniture and had now a stage set up, the concert wasn't bad actually, I'm not a big Ke$ha fan but it was still pretty good, my eyes were glued to Jade as she danced and twirled around me, I actually groaned a few times when Jade could get close to me. I knew she knew what she was doing to me cause every time she would press herself against me I would see a grin on her face."

"I laughed when Trina grabbed Ke$ha after she had finished her song and dragged her upstairs to show off her room, and I had an amuse smile when Tori tricked the little boy and locked in outside."

"After the concert I had to go deal with whatever the hell Crowley wanted me to deal with, I got a text halfway through the show telling me to head to the Den for an emergency meeting.

"I got the Mansion and everything was in a big state of disarray, Lycans were running all over the placed dragging grates of guns and other weapons around, when I entered I found not only Crowley but the pack leaders to the Lycan Dens inside the conference room and they looked freaked."

_**Flashback**_

I entered the Conference room and was immediately shocked when I saw the other leader of the US Lycan packs, the last time I heard of this happening was when Lucian's second in command, a huge Lycan named Raze, came to give them the latest orders from Lucian, I was a bit confused by why they were convening now.

"Finally Robert, now we can start." said Crowley as he banged a small wooden hammer on the table, I know weird right? were the hell did he get a small wooden hammer?, well anyway apparently the thing that had all the leaders freaking out was that Marcus, the last vampire elder had been killed by the rogue Death Dealer Selene and the hybrid Michael, now the new leader of the vampire clans some dude name Brayden was sending half of the remaining Death Dealers to train some of the vampires to start a DD US branch.

"So…when they get here we just get an attack force and kill them all, I dealt with Death Dealers before and while yes they are dangerous there not impossible to kill, I killed my fair share." I said as I laid back in my chair and placed my hands behind my head, I could feel the glare coming from some of the pack leaders.

"What I want to know is…why the fuck is this youngling here? he had no business being in a Pack Masters meeting." said the New York pack Master as he glared at me, this motherfucker called me a youngling how dared he?, I knew that compare to some of the Lycans here I was considered a puppy but still, I was a spawn of Lucian the first Lycan and because of that I was stronger than most Lycans present if I wanted I could kill every single person in this meeting well almost all.

There was one Lycan present that actually scared the shit out of me, the Chicago Pack Master, Xristo, was one of the first Lycans and also a Lucian spawn he was almost 800 years old and had come here when Lucian started his crazy plan to make himself a hybrid.

"Watch your tongue Jonah, respect your betters you might be older but he is stronger, and I agree with the kid, Death Dealer today are not what they used to be, their a shadow of their former self, the last renown DD was Selene and from what we hear she's on the run with both sides gunning for her so, I say we go with the kid's plan, I will send out some of my warrior to all your pack and they will help get your newborns up to combat speed, and when the time comes we show the fucking Death Dealers why they should forever fear the Lycan race." said Xristo, I actually had to keep my jaw from hitting the floor, he actually agreed with me, the moment he finished speaking all the other pack Masters immediacy agreed to the plan, now that Lucian was dead Xristo was the oldest living Lycan and the defacto leader of us.

"This meeting is finished." he said as he stood and walked out of the room, I don't know why but I felt this was the beginning of something…bad.

_**End Flashback**_

"When I got home I found Jade waiting for me, after I told her about the meeting and answering what I think were almost a hundred questions from, Lycans and Vampires to how many people I killed, she freaked out when I told her about Sinjin, to what was going to happen, I took her home, after a nice and long goodbye kiss I made my way back and to my surprise and I must say horror I found Xristo and his lieutenants waiting for me inside my house.

_**Flashback**_

I had just parked my bike inside my garage when I smelled them, three Lycans inside my house. I took out my trusty silver knife and my silver nitrate gun and made my way inside fully committed to kill the trespassing Lycans, when I got to living room the thing I saw shocked me so much that I dropped my knife. Xristo was sitting on my couch playing with my PSP while his lieutenants stood behind him looking amused at the expression on my face.

"Oh shit." was the only thing I could say when I saw Xristo look up and scowled at me…I just knew I was in trouble.

_**END Chapter**_

_**Next Chapter: Stuck**_

_**A/n the flashback will continue next chapter.**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Harry Potter and the heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Please Review**_


	8. Stuck between a rock and a hard place

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 8: Stuck between a rock and a hard place.**_

"Oh shit." was the only thing I could say when I saw the leader of the Lycans sitting in my living room, on one hand I was scared shitless on the other I was a bit amuse when I saw him sitting on my couch playing 'Crisis Core' on my PSP.

"Xristo, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked as I discreetly check my back for my guns and knife, I might respect the man but I wasn't about to let him or his lackeys harm me, he looked up at me and held up his finger, a few seconds later he paused the game,

"Robert Shaw, now I don't have much time to waste since I have to get home but I have an assignment for you." he said as he stood and motion for one of his lackeys, his lackey handed him a folder which he opened and inspected before handing it to me.

"You're the only I trust to do it, the L.A pack master has been acting weird lately, there has been some recent activities that concern me, I want you to keep an eye on him, if you see anything you don't think the council will approve you call me and I'll tell you how to proceed." said Xristo as he threw a phone at me. I was a bit shocked by the order but even I wasn't stupid enough to decline.

"Yes sir." I said, he nodded at me and after patting me on the back he and his lackeys walked out of my house, I let out the breath I had been holding and fell back on to my couch, damn that was stressful.

_**End Flashback**_

"It wasn't until later that night that I realized that Xristo, now the most powerful and respected Lycan alive now that Lucian was dead had stolen my PSP and game, fucker."

"Aside from my new duties as a spy I had a pretty stressful week, Sikowitz was putting on a play called "Steamboat Suzy" and Tori got the lead, that led to Jade being in a really foul mood although the week, Andre and his granny smith apple can attest to that."

"At first I found it amusing really, when she found out Tori had gotten the lead she went ape shit in Sikowitz classroom, said teacher had run away from it seconds before handing her the cast sheet, after that came the attempts to get Tori to quit the play, she paid some nerd to call her for a fake audition for a Lady Gaga show, well that didn't work at all, Cat made a comment about her doing it and Jade taking her place which let Tori to use her whistle and get the nerd to scream foiling Jade's plan, or something like that I wasn't really paying attention."

"When that didn't work I played the part of good boyfriend and helped her break into the school records to find Tori's medical record, then I had to buy and sent some bush daisies and sent them to Tori, I really felt like shit about doing it but…what Jade wants Jade gets."

"It was on my way back to school when it happened, I felt the presence of another Lycan rear me, at first I disregarded it since it wasn't uncommon for me to bump into other but after ten minutes I realized the dog was following me."

"I turned around fully preparing to tear this dog a new one when the last thing I taught could ever happen, happened, I turned around and immediately knew it was trouble the Lycan standing in front of me wasn't a puppies it even an untrained dog, I recognized him as one of Crowley's elites, I went for my knife before I remembered that I had left my weapons behind when I went to buy the flowers since the flower shop had a metal detector, but before I could do anything I felt another Lycan land near me, I was so focused on the one in front of me I didn't notice the one that landed next to me until I felt the unmistakable burn of a silver knife stabbing me from behind."

_**Flashback**_

I growled at the Lycan in front of me, while he was a good warrior I was confident I could snap him in half given the chance, I was about to charge forward when I felt something land behind me, I was in the process of turning to see what it was when a sharp burning pain shot through my back, the Lycan that landed behind me had stabbed me and not only that he did it with a silver knife.

"Crowley says hi." said the Lycan before he snapped the blade inside me with a snap wrist movement, the pain was excruciating, and since it was silver I couldn't transform to force it out.

"Bastards." I manage to say before the black overcame my senses and I passed out from the pain, the last thing that went to my head was that I wanted to see Jade one last time.

_**End Flashback.**_

"Apparently someone had seen the stabbing and called an ambulance, so I woke up three hours later in a hospital room, in a hospital gown, I touched my side to feel the wound, since it was a wound made from silver it would take a while to heal but thankfully the doctors had removed the remnants of the silver knife from my body."

"I was really happy when the crystal door to the room slid opened and saw my friends and girl come in the room, Cat, Tori were crying and Jade looked like she was about to start any moment."

"Apparently since my Alias Robbie Shapiro doesn't have parents on record the called Hollywood Arts since I had an H.A id card on my wallet, Lane got the call and the first thing the dumbass did was run in the middle of 'Steamboat Suzy' rehearsal screaming about how I was stabbed, that's why they all looked so freaked when they entered my room,."

"Anyway Andre, Tori and Cat stayed for a while but had to leave since they still had to rehearse for the play, when they left that's when Jade couldn't hold in her grief any longer and collapsed against me crying her eyes out."

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Jade don't cry…I'm going to be ok." I said as I rubbed her back, she just kept crying and holding on to me, for me this was a new experience I never seen Jade cry, I known her for almost two years and I have never seen her break down like she was doing now.

"I'm sorry." I heard her say as she kissed me, while I enjoyed the kiss I was really confused as to why she was apologizing.

"Why are you sorry my precious?" I asked as I used my thumb to wipe her tears, she smiled at the nickname I had for her, I called her my precious Jade, in private that is I'm pretty sure she would castrate me if I ever used it in public."This is my fault, if I had not forced you to go but those damn flowers you wouldn't have gotten mugged and stabbed." she said as she again buried her face on the crook of my neck and started crying.

"Like I said Jade, this wasn't your fault I wasn't mugged." I said, when I did she looked up and gave me a confused look.

"I can transform into a 7 feet tall monster do you really think some muggers would even have the chance to put me here?" I asked as I smiled at her, now she looked even more confused.

"Then what happened?" asked Jade as she sat up on my hospital bed, I'm pretty sure my eyes changed color cause I saw her flinch for a second.

"Crowley, that bastard did this, he must have heard I was tasked with spying on him and sent his fucking lapdogs to ambush me…I'll kill him and his whole fucking pack for this." I said as I clench my fist and had to hold in a groan when I moved to quickly the fucking wound was deep and hurt.

"What?" asked Jade as she stared at me thoroughly confused, I hadn't told her any of this since it was not allowed to tell anyone not a member of the pack the going on of it but you know what I didn't care anymore about the fucking L.A pack the moment I got out of the hospital they were going to be history anyway so I guess I could tell her."

_**End Flashback**_

"And I did, I told her of the mission Xristo had given me, she just sat there stunned at all the things I told her, before long I jumped out of bed, which cause Jade to almost have an aneurism, and got dressed I had to leave before Crowley heard I was alive."

"After signing some release papers and telling the doctors and cops that I didn't see the person who stabbed me I left the hospital with a mildly distressed Jade walking behind me, we took a cab to my house."

"When I got home I was primed and ready to just grabbed a bunch of my guns and a sword and go kill Crowley and his lackeys but I remembered that I had a mission to do, so I picked up the phone Xristo had given me and dialed his number."

"When he picked up and I told him what had happened he told me that he already knew, he said that I had to wait to get my revenge, he said that he had spread the rumor that Crowley had attacked me and many of his Lycans had abandoned him and joined the trainer Xristo had sent over, the reason I had to wait was that Crowley and his elites had holed up inside the former Vampire Mansion and were armed to the teeth, he told me he had a spy on the inside and he was waiting for the opportune moment to strike."

"I was still roaring to go get me a piece of Crowley's ass but Jade and her supremely sexy bossy attitude gave me something else to occupy my time with."

"I had to wait a week before going back to school, while I had healed up the first night after I got home from the hospital but I still had a cover to maintain, my the third day I wanted nothing more than to go back but Jade wouldn't hear of it, she had been in a really bad mood all week since Tori got Sikowitz to allow her to put on a 'Prome' as Jade sarcastically screamed when I asked her what was wrong."

"Apparently the only day Tori could put on her 'Prome' was the day that Jade had schedule to show her play 'Clowns don't bounce', so Sikowitz did the only thing that he could come up with, the idiot, he cancelled Jade's play and gave the date to Tori."

"So I did the boy friendly thing and helped her plan stuff to disrupt Tori's prom, I helped her set up a video full of scary things that would play during the 'Prome' I called the band and told them that the thing was cancelled and told Jade were the power switch was, and to make things even worse I hired some dude called ' Doug The diaper guy." I felt really bad about it but again…what Jade wants Jade gets."

"Well apparently even with all our plans Tori manage to get her 'Prome' anyway."

_**Flashback**_

Even though Jade had specifically told me to stay home so people wouldn't suspect anything I couldn't really abandoned her, so after I broke into a store and stole a suit I jumped on my bike to head for the 'Prome'. when I got there I saw the fat diaper guy holding Jade up and walking away from the Prome.

"What the hell?" I thought as I walked over to the pair, Doug had Jade on his shoulder and was screaming like an idiot about being named Prome king, I looked at Jade and saw that she was about to hurt the man so I did it for her.

"Hey fat ass, put my girlfriend down before I wring your neck." I said as I walked over to Doug and helped Jade down from the guy, the idiot didn't even notice as he ran away screaming about being king.

"Fucking idiot." said Jade as she dusted herself and turned to look at me.

"So I get it our plans for Prome didn't really work out huh?" I asked her, I was expecting her to say something nasty in return but she just shook her head as tears started falling from her eyes."

"She always gets what she wants…it's not fair." said Jade as she walked towards me and buried her face in my chest, I wrapped my arms around her as it started to rain."

"I know your mad about your play Jade but I think I can help you with that," I said as I took of my jacket and wrapped her around her shoulders, she looked up at me and I had to smile at the hopeful look on her face.

"What did you do?" she asked as she kept looking at me, I smiled at her before I wrapped my arms around her again and kissed her cheek.

"I might have rented out the same space from when you did 'Well Wishes' and made a bunch of new tickets to sell." I said , when I did the smile on her face swear lit up the whole parking lot, I was about to say something else when she smashed her lip to mine and kissed me. After a few minutes we broke apart, I heard Tori and Cat start to sing and pulled away from jade as I held out my hand.

"Come on Jade…I never danced with a Prome Queen." I said, she smiled and took my hand as we started to dance ion the parking lot. We stayed there for about another hour dancing in the rain before the cold started to get to us."

_**End Flashback**_

"It turned out to be a great night, after the dancing in the rain we went to Jade's house to dried up, there she told me all I had missed in the week, apparently Andre had a girlfriend, I didn't really get it he and Tori were totally into each other yet they didn't have the guts to come out with their feelings, Cat was dating some dude name Tug and Beck had left to visit his grandma in Canada."

"All through the week Jade had been right down giddy with happiness every time she thought of the play she was putting on, and I have to say I really was expecting it to be a bit…disturbing, I mean with a name like "Clowns don't bounce" what can you expect but in was actually really good, Jade got Sikowitz to play the clown and the story was of a clown who jumped of a plane but had forgotten to put his parachute on so the while play was Sikowitz suspended in mid air doing a monologue of his life."

"In the end the ropes were cut and Sikowitz fell onto a huge balloon filled with what Jade told the audience was 'fake' blood…it wasn't , when he made contact with it the damn thing exploded showering everyone in blood….I wonder were the hell did Cat's brother got so much chicken blood?."

"After that I could finally go back to school, the first day back was really annoying with people coming up to me to ask me what had happened and Tori and Cat constantly training to help me carry my books so my "stitches' wouldn't t open…it just made me even more mad at Crowley and his goons, thankfully by third period Jade loudly told everyone to leave me the hell alone, good girl."

"That day Andre had come up to us at lunch and told us he had met Kenan Thompson, the fat dude from the 'Good Burger' movie and that Kenan had green lit a small party at his house, aside from that I had fun watching Andre glared at Tori's new boyfriend, apparently since last week he had a girlfriend this week she had a boyfriend…I wonder if he glared at me like that went I was dating Tori."

"I kinda screwed up when I sent Jade a comment on the slap about the party on Friday, I kinda forgot that Jade was one of the most popular girls at school so naturally everyone at school read the damn comment…that got me screamed at by an pissed off Andre, well he screamed I tried not to laugh."

"I was just about to get ready to go meet Jade at the party when that damn phone rang, the phone I received from Xristo, I picked it up and it was the call I had been waiting for all week, the spy that Xristo had on the inside had reported that most of the guard would be out picking up a order of guns."

"I cursed out loud as I hung up, I really had been looking forward all week to this party, I really wanted to be in that hot tub with Jade but I had receive a direct order from Xristo to be there tonight."

"I texted Jade and told her I might be a bit late tonight but that I would try my best to make it…she texted me back asking what was going on but I didn't dare answer her I knew that if I did she would start asking questions and might even ask me not to go."

"So I dropped the phone on the couch and went to the Weapons Room to stock up, I was going light…I had taken a cue from Wesley Snipe and put on my favorite leather coat and a bullet proof vest under it, the good thing about the vest was that since it stretched it wouldn't get torn up if I transformed, I filled my coats pockets with ammo and placed my trusty guns in their back holsters, I also took my broadsword with the intent of shoving it down Crowley's throat when I saw him. [For those wondering I basically looked like Blade just you know…white and with long hair and a broadsword instead of a katana.]

"I jumped on by chopper and started making my way to where I was suppose to meat Xristo and his people."

_**Flashback**_

I parked my bike in the alley where I spotted Xristo and his men, I counted ten Lycans plus him, that made me stop, I was pretty confident but just 12 Lycans to storm a Den it was pretty risky."

"Xristo…are you sure it can be done with only a dozen Lycans." I said as I got of my bike and walked up to him, he just smirked at me.

"Actually its 14, my two spies are waiting inside waiting to let us in, and from what they told me there's only 30 or so Lycans guarding Crowley." Said Xristo as his phone ran, he held up his hand and moved away to answer it.

"So 14 Lycans versus 30...sounds like fun." I said to myself as I unsheathed my sword from its scabbard and waited for the signal to attack. Xristo came back and told us that the spies were going to opened the from door and that it would cause the alarm to go off when it did it was our cue to attach.

Not fifteen seconds after he said that the front gate and doors opened and an loud alarm blasted in the grounds, around me almost all of the Lycans transformed and howled before they took of towards the mansion. I grinned at Xristo before I tan after them, it was really going to be a fun night.

I had to stop and laugh when I got to the door and saw that the spies were none other than Kane and his brother Alexander, Alex look kinda scared as he hid behind his brother, who was standing next to the door holding a bloody sword which was halfway inside a dead Lycan guard.

"Come on Kane your going to miss all the fun." I screamed at him as I passed by the brothers, Kane let out a full belly laugh as he transformed and ran behind me, I kicked opened a door and ducked down as Kane jumped over me and crashed into the two guard that were about to jump me.

"Come on you bastard you have to leave some for me." I screamed at him as I took out my guns and started shooting guards, apparently I'm the only werewolf that thought to use bulletproof vest if their falling convulsing selves were any clue.

I broke down another door and watched in morbid fractionation as Xristo lifted one guard over his head and tore him I half…again note to self never fucked with Xristo. I was about to step towards to him when one of the doors burst opened revealing ten guards each holding a sword.

"Shaw, Crowley is in the next room, kill the guard and capture him but don't kill him yet." he said as he cracked his neck and stood in front of the guards, I begrudgingly nodded before I threw him my sword, he caught it and in seconds he was in the middle of all the guards hacking and swinging away.

"_The dude's fucking nuts." _I though before I took out my guns and ran into the next room, when I broke down the door I saw the pale face of Crowley sitting at the head of the table were we had that Pack Master's meeting a few weeks before.

"Your…your suppose to be dead." I head Crowley muttered as he pressed a button on the table, when he did the door behind him opened and a huge…and I mean huge Lycan came out from it and stood protectively next to Crowley. He was easily 8 feet tall, he remaided me of Raze, but Raze was a bit scarier.

"HOLY SHIT.' was the only thing I could say before the Lycan ran at me and drove me into the wall, the force of the impact made me drop my guns, the giant Lycan grabbed me by the shoulder before he threw me to the other side of the room.

"Fuck me…what the hell did you do to him Crowley feed him steroids with every meal." I said as I took of my coat and ran at the Lycan, who just bitched slapped me aside like I was nothing, he was really starting to piss me off.

"Well…yes, I its oh so simple, you see here I was in the need for a good bodyguard…with you and Xristo after me I would be a fool not to find one, so I had some of the 'puppies' as you so crudely call them, find me a good specimen to turn. The found my friend Paul Wight* here, 7 foot tall 500 hundred pounds of pure force, I had him turned and trained…what do you think of this puppy, does it meet your approval." said Crowley, I guess the idiot was feeling a lot more confident since his monster was kicking the shit out of me…and why the hell did that name, Paul Wight, sound so freaking familiar?.

"Don't get cocky." I said as I cracked my neck and transformed, now I'm proud to say that my Lycan form is a bit bigger than normal but this thing still towered over me, but…now that I was transformed take a guess who had the power gain.

The monster tried to bitch slap me again but this time I grabbed his arm and flipped him over, and I have to say that was hard as shit the fucking thing weighed a ton. I looked to the side and could see Crowley's face getting paler as I walked towards his 'guard' and with a swift move snapped his neck.

"Uhh that was fun." I said as I transformed back and picked up my guns, I saw his monster start to move but that was easily solved with a bullet to the head, it took a couple of seconds for the silver nitrate to work but when the monster stopped convulsing it transformed back to a man…again he even looked familiar.

"Anyway…what was I here to do?…ohh yeah I came here to kill you mangy piece of shit." I said as I walked towards him and started kicking the shit out of him, Xristo said not to kill him he didn't say shit about whipping his ass, besides he owned me, because of him Jade cried and that shit I would not forgive.

"That's enough Robert." I heard from behind me, damn it, it was just starting to get fun, so with one last kick I stood back and allowed Xristo lackeys to take Crowley away.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked as Xristo threw me back my bloody sword I used took a swing to clean the blood off.

"He's going to be grilled for any info that might be useful then I'll have one of my men hand him over to you, and you can do whatever the fuck you want to him after that." said Xristo, I nodded and was about to make my way out, I still had a party to get to, when Xristo hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Wait…there's something I been meaning to talk to you about.' said Xristo as he motion for me to take a seat, immediately I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat down, one hand firmly holding onto the handle of my gun, I still wasn't taking any chances especially since I saw the dude tear another in half with just his hands.

"It has come to my attention that your in a relationship with a mortal." he said and I immediately felt my eyes and nails change, I might be scare of him but I have to let him know I won't take anything that has to do with Jade lightly.

"Calm down Robert, I mean her no harm, but…having a relationship with a human is forbidden my our ancient laws." he said, I did my best to get my features in control, I manage to get my claws to change back but I'm pretty sure my eyes stayed blue.

"So what are you saying?" I asked harshly. He just sighed before he stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Robert but you either turn her or end the relationship, if you choose to end the relationship, you can never make contact with her again, I'll need your answer in two days time Robert…have a good night" he said as he walked out of the room, I growled in frustration before I started breaking shit around the room, I knew of the law, I knew this could happen but I wasn't prepare for it, now I either make the love of my life into a monster or I have to leave her…fuck me and my crappy life.

_**End Flashback**_

"I didn't got to the party, I just went home, I picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels on the way back an I had planned on getting hammered and passing out, when I got home it was a bit of a surprise to see Jade sitting on my couch glaring at me…apparently when I didn't answer her text she got worried and came here.

_**Flashback**_

"Where have you been, I been going spare waiting to hear from you its 4 in the fucking morning." screamed Jade as she walked up to me and poked me in the chest…damn finger still hurt.

"I'm sorry." I said and apparently she could hear the sadness in my voice cause she instantly change from outrage to worried."What's happened?" she asked as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch, she sat me sat before sitting in my lap.

"Something bad." I said as I leaned forwards and kissed her, I was inbetween a rock and a hard place, the rock being Xristo and the hard place being Jade…again fuck me and my crappy life, my crappy immortal life.

_**End chapter**_

_**Next Chapter: Decision Time**_

_**[*Guess who the giant Lycan was…I might do an omake on it later]**_

_**A/n the flashback will continue next chapter.**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Harry Potter and the heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Please Review**_


	9. Decision Time

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**Chapter 9: Decision Time**_

"I was sitting on my couch watching Jade pace in front of me, I had just told her, word for word, what Xristo had told me and that it was her decision if she wanted to be turn I would do it happily and that if she didn't I would understand, to tell you the truth I knew it was unfair to put her on the spot like that but I kinda wanted her to choose, I needed to know if she was as serious about us as I was."

"She paced for a few more seconds before she stopped grabbed her bag and was out the door before I could even say anything, I felt like shit when I heard the door click as it shut, but I wasn't going to freak out yet, she still had two days before I had to go to Xristo with the decision…I really hoped I wouldn't be leaving L.A after the forty-eight hours."

"The next day I didn't have a chance to talk to her at all, every time I saw her she was with either Cat or Tori, and I guessed that's what she wanted, she knew I wouldn't talk to her about if we weren't alone, I caught her staring at me a few times but not in anger, she just stared at pensive look on her face."

"I guess Cat and Tori had sense something had happened between me and Jade cause they kept sending me questioning looks all through out lunch, it was getting a bit annoying to be quite honest, I thought about doing a Jade and pulling said girl into the janitors closet but I knew that I needed to give her space to make the decision."

"So I just stayed closed to her all day, not one word was spoke between the two of us but we still acted like a couple, I still held her hand as he walked or bought her lunch, she still laid against me whenever we sat next to each other, she still giggled when ever I made a bad joke or made fun of someone, aside from the not speaking we still acted like a couple and that gave me hope…hope that she would pick me over her humanity."

"By the time school let out I was about to go find Jade to offer her a ride home when I saw her getting inside Cat's car and driving off with the ditzy redhead…I have to say the girl had mad skills in 'avoiding awkward conversations' ."

"Today was the last day of school before Semester break, so after barely avoiding Tori's invite to go some fucking place called Yerba…I wouldn't go to a country named Yerba for all the money in the world, I jumped on my bike and headed home."

"By the next day I was heading over to Tori's house, she had given everyone in the group a day to think about the trip and if they said yes to get permission from their parents and pack, I was heading there to both tell Tori I wasn't going and to bid my friends a safe trip."

"When I got there I was amused to see Sikowitz holding onto a huge bag which I assume was full of clothes, again another reason not to go on this trip, I love Sikowitz I think he's hilarious but being stuck in a plane with him for more that twelve hours? I think not."

_**Flashback**_

I parked my bag and had to stop and laughed when Sikowitz tried to pick up one of Cat's bags only to drop it a few minutes later and saying something about rocks. I caught a glance of Tori running around a bit stressed making sure everything was taken care off.

"Hey…I didn't think you were coming." I heard from behind me I turned and smiled at Andre before helping him pick up a bag and put it in Sikowitz van.

"I'm not, I'm just here to say good bye." I said as I threw the bag in the back of the van and turned when Andre patted me on the back, I turned and ran over to help Cat with all her bags, had I strange suspicion the one bag I picked up that was really light was full of stuffed animals I was about to ask her about it when someone grabbed me by the elbow and pulled be back.

"Come with me." I heard Jade say as she pulled me to her car, when we got there she instructed me to get in, when I did she circled the car and got in the drivers side, I glanced to the back seat and I saw that she had her bags packed.

"So…" I said as a lame attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. Jade just sighed and turned her head to look me directly in the eyes.

"If I say no…what will you do?" she asked me, I felt my stomach tighten when she asked me that.

"If you say no, I have been order to pack my bags and leave L.A never to contact you again, if I don't I will probably be killed in a month." I said as subconsciously played with the chain that hung from my belt.

"I didn't ask you what your orders were I asked you what would you do if I said I didn't want to become a Lycan." she said as she glared at me, I stayed quiet for a few seconds as I made up my mind.

On one hand I had the love of my life, on the other the only person left in the world that drove the fear of god into me.

"_Any sane person would just grab their shit and split town, thank god I was never sane to begin with_." I chuckled when that though jumped in my head, the chuckle was enough to alert Jade I was done thinking things over.

"I guess I better start preparing for war because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you." I said as I smirked at her, she just looked at me for a few more seconds before jumping on my lap and caught my lips in a searing kiss that had me breathing hard for a few seconds after it was over.

"That's what I wanted to hear, so my answer is…yes." she said before kissing me again, I was so caught up in the kissing I didn't even register what she had said for a few seconds. But when I did I couldn't help the big face splitting smile that came up on my face.

"You will?" I asked hoping that my nervousness wasn't showing in my voice, Jade just smiled at me before nodding her head, I grinned at her and kissed her, I wanted nothing more than to stay there all day making out with Jade…too bad Tori had other plans.

"Guys stop grinding against each other and come out and help with the bags." I heard Tori's muffled voice from outside the car, I saw Jade's hand lift away from my waist to flip Tori the bird.

"Come on, the faster we finish with this the faster you can go back to playing with my belt buckle." I said as had to laugh at the blush her face now sported., Jade punched me in the arm before opening the door and jumping out of the car, I just sat there watching her walk away with a smile on my face…I was never planning on leaving, but I was still glad she said yes, I didn't think to much of my chances against Xristo.

_**End Flashback**_

"We had decided to turn her that night, since the next day would be a full moon she could get her first forced transformation done with, after that I was going to take the rest of semester break to teach her to control the inner wolf."

"After we saw the gang to the airport me and Jade decided to use her last day as a human to have a really long date, we hadn't done that much and she really wanted to, so first I took her to a classy/romantic restaurant, after that me and Jade walked around a bit before we went to the movies, she made me watch some movie called 'The Scissoring' to tell you the truth when I heard the name of the movie my mind when in a completely different direction…turns out it wasn't a lesbian flick but a horror movie, so yeah"

"So…it was a really good night, but since it's me it didn't stay good for too long, we were walking by some old abandoned houses when the fuckers popped up."

_**Flashback **_

"So does it hurt when you…" Jade was asking but I placed my hand over her mouth to shut her up when I heard a ruffle rear us.

"Be quiet a second." she looked like she wanted to argue but when she saw the serious expression on my face she stopped talking, I smelled the air, damn it I knew that scent, vampires, and we were surrounded, I looked back down at Jade and motion for her to be quiet.

"What ever you do…don't freak out." I said as I turned to the side to look around. Three vampires, one on the roof across the street, one in the shadows of the house we were standing next to and the last was a few houses away.

"Come out and show yourself leaches." I growled, again Jade looked at me like I was nuts, well she did before a man that looked to be in his thirties came out of the shadows of the house, he was pale with short blonde hair and the same crystal blue eyes every vamp and Lycan had, he was completely dressed in black and was holding a sword.

"Ahh I see the rumors are true, spawn of Lucian, this is the first time a Lycan has manage to detect us before we were ready to strike, may I introduce my self my name is Sasha and I am a Death Dealer." he spoke in a thick German accent, he raised his hand and next to him appeared two other vamps they were dressed the same, but one had a revolver in hand and the other shotgun.

"What do you want with us, we don't have any money." I heard Jade say from next to me, I could hear and smell the fear coming from her, the three creepy men with guns were scaring her and that made my blood boil.

"You're a Death Dealer?" I asked him, he was about to nod his head when I started laughing at him surprising him and his companions not to mention jade.

"I doubt it, I faced Death dealers before and they don't use guns unless completely necessary." I bluffed trying to see if I could get his companions to drop the guns, while they couldn't do shit to me they could really hurt Jade. The vamps seen to think about it for a few seconds before he nodded to his friend and they dropped the firearms to the ground…how stupid.

"Very well." I said and before they even knew what was happening I reached behind my back pulled out my gun and shot the two vamps in the head. The vamps fell back dead, oh really loved UV rounds, but the leader moved quick enough that he dodged the bullet I sent his way. Behind me I could hear Jade gasp in shock at what I had just done.

"How stupid are you, have you even seen Death Dealers they have top of the line guns, I can't believe you fell for that." I said as the vamp glared at me.

"You dishonorable dog…I will make you beg for your life before I kill you and your bitch, fight me like a man, hand to hand." he screamed at me, when he insulted Jade I wanted nothing more than to rip him in two.

"I might be a dog…but I don't beg, you want a fair fight, a fair fight you'll get." I said as I took off my jacket and guns and handed them to Jade. She just looked at me opened mouthed, I smiled at her before I gave her a kiss, that seemed to break her out of her shock.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me, I just smile and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"You'll see…I want you to see that you'll be able to do after you turn." I said as I handed her my shirt.

"Come leach I'll teach why you should fear the Lycan race." I said as I tuned around and glared at the vamp, I then started to change, I wish I could smirk in my Lycan form, cause when I saw the face of the vampire when I towered over him I wanted to laugh out loud, I didn't think a vampire's face could get even paler.

"Dear god." I heard the vampire say before he jumped to the side and tried to grab his sword from the floor but a well placed kick from be send him back crashing into the wall of one of the houses, well the wall broke and I was glad the houses were empty…cause that would have ruined someone's day.

"Disgusting dirty mongrel." I heard the vampire muttered as he stood back up and grabbed his sword, I have to admit, for a dumb leach the bastard had balls.

"Robbie be careful." I heard Jade whispered behind me when she saw the vampire brandishing the sword, again I wished I could smirk, this crappy excuse for a vampire couldn't hurt me even if he tried.

"I'll but you up into little pieces and skin you to make a pelt out of you." it screamed at me before it took a swing with his sword, I took a step backwards before I swiped at him shattering his crappy excuse of a sword in half.

I was tired of playing with the leach so before he could even blink and look at the broken remains of his sword I ran forwards and to a swipe at his expose neck and took his head off.

I turned back, and proceeded to check the vampires pockets for stuff, I took their guns and a letter that the leader had before I took my clothes back from Jade and got dressed, thankful my stretchy pants help up and didn't break.

"Punk…nothing more than a bother." I said as I placed my guns back in their holster and put on my Jacket, I was about to turn back to speak to Jade when I felt her small hands grab me shoulders and turn me around to face her, before I could say anything her lips crashed into mine into a big passionate kiss.

"Come on." said Jade as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into one of the empty houses, she had kick opened the door and dragged me upstairs to one of the bedrooms, she then threw me down to the bed and before I could even say anything she ripped of her shirt and skirt leaven herself in her bra and panties.

"Good lord…I'm going to ravish her." was the only thing I could think when she unclasped her bra and jumped on me.

_**End Flashback**_

"Now, while I really want to tell you how I proceeded to fuck Jade for hours on end, how after I had to buy her medicine for her sore throat cause all her screaming left it raw, how in the end she passed out but…I'm not that big an ass, after our wild hours of passion it was time."

"While we were still laying in bed her hand came up an tocued my shoulder, when I looked at her she told me she was ready and I immediately knew what she was talking about, I nodded before I sat on my knees facing her.

_**Flashback**_

"Come sit up Jade." I said as I held out my hand to help lifter her up from the bed, again my eyes subconsciously lingered on her perfect round breast for a few seconds before I manage to look again, when I looked up I saw the smirk on her face.

"Like what you see?" she asked me as she crossed her arms under her ample bosom making them popped up, I had to groan before I shoot my head.

"I do…but I have to get serious for a few seconds here, when I bit you, its going to hurt for a few minutes as the virus spreads through your body, after that you will pass out, so that your body can change, since you still don't know how to change at will you'll have to wait for tomorrows full moon, during the first transformation the pain will be almost unbearable as the bones in your body snap and the muscles change for the first time." I said, and I was telling the truth, the first transformation was the most painful one the ones after were still painful but nowhere as near the first one, I saw Jade think about it for a few seconds before she bit his lower lip and nodded at me.

"Ok…don't worry I'll be here the whole time." I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated on changing my teeth, when I opened my mouth I saw Jade eyes widen a bit before she nodded again and pulled her hair back giving me a nice view of her shoulder.

I took a deep breath and quickly but gently bit down on her shoulder, I could hear her gasp when my razor sharp teeth broke her skin, the gasp turned into a pained whimpered when the virus started spreading through her body, when I felt her start to shake and stopped biting her and hugged her while I laid us back on the bed.

_**End Flashback**_

"The whole process took almost 20 minutes, I just help her the whole time while her body shook with pain, after the virus finally spread through her whole body she fell unconscious, that was the second part of the change, the first was the virus, the seconds was the body preparing itself for the upcoming transformation and the last and most painful was the actual transformation."

"When she finally passed out, I wrapped my arms tightly against her and draped the covers over us, I spend the rest of the night just watching her in case the virus had an adverse effect on her…thankful it didn't, by the next morning Jade was awake and gingerly walking with me back to my house, the wild sex and the virus had left her body a bit sore so it took us a while to get home."

"When we did get there she fell back sleep on my couch, the walk from the vacant house to mine had left her exhausted so while she slept I went into my backyard, which was an opened space that let out into a small patch of trees and proceeded to prepare, I couldn't really let her turn inside my house since first transformations were kind of violent so I was preparing this space for her.

"That a couple of hours later I was distracted be a loud scream of pain coming from my house, I ran inside to see Jade thrashing around on the floor clawing at her chest. I knew that it was starting so I picked her up and ran outside to the secluded area I had prepare for this."

"That in itself was painful for me, since one of the first things to change were her nails, she tore up my back with her claws all the way through the forest. When I got there I gently laid her back down on the ground and stepped back to let her change."

"It took ten agonizing minutes for her to change, I winced every time I heard one of her bones snap and she let out a pain whimper, by the end of the transformation I could only stare in awe at her, he was standing over looking over her new body, again I could only marvel at the beauty that was Jade, she wasn't a big as other werewolf but then again not many of the women Lycans are, she had, like me, midnight black fur covering her body but the thing that caught my attention was the two blue streaks that raced down the side of her head down to the her back, apparently the streaks she normally had on her hair transitioned over to her Lycan form."

"She looked up at me and growled before taking a swipe at me, I backed away for a few seconds before I knew what I had to do, right now the Lycan in front of me wasn't Jade but her wolf instincts and it was challenging me, if I didn't pass her challenge she wouldn't accept me as a mate, so I did what I had to do…dominate her."

"I threw my jacket and shirt to the ground before I started to change, before long I was towering over Jade and I could her the excited whimpers as she stared at me."

_**Flashback**_

I stared at my new changed girlfriend. She was a newborn werewolf and she couldn't be more beautiful. Her dark fur with her trademark blue streaks through it. Her strong hips and pro dominate chest. Just watching her get used to the movements of her new size was amazing. Every move she made stirred my carnal instincts.

Jade looked at me, her maker and I could tell she felt the same as me. Her inner wolf was screaming to fuck him. Her whole body felt like it was on fire like she'd gone into heat. She could see my rock hard cock aching for her. She lightly growled at me and got a nice surprise when I pounced on her.

I couldn't take it anymore, as I smelled her arousal I started losing all control. Jade's light growl was the final straw as i pounced her. I kept looking into her blue eyes that got darker due to the transformation. I tried to thrust inside of her wolf pussy but was rolled over as Jade tried to take hold of the situation.

I growled with authority as I bit down on her neck from behind and wrestled her to the ground so she was face down in the dirt. I then thrust my wolf cock into her wet pussy. I had to let loose another roar into the forest as I claimed her as my mate.

He thrusted in and out of Jade with ruthless lust. He could hear her whimper and moan from his rough treatment.

Jade was loving Robbie's deep and brutal thrusts inside of her. She couldn't describe the feeling as her inner wolf was finally calming down letting her fully enjoy the pleasure. She suddenly felt Robbie's claws tear into her hips and he sped up. She was so close to Cumming as was her mate.

I sped up to an inhuman pace and before Cumming I bit into her neck. Then I blew my hot load into her. When I bit her neck I accidentally drew blood and nearly bit clean through but thankfully I was rewarded with her roar of satisfaction. I could feel her hot pussy milking my cock for all it was worth. I couldn't stop Cumming, I was really enjoying this, since it was the first time in a long time that I had sex in my wolf form.

Jade's arms gave out as did her legs which resulted in me collapsing on her still filling her pussy with my cock. Her whole stomach felt bloated with her mates cum. She couldn't believe how full he made her and how good it felt.

I kept lightly thrusting into her only this time more lovingly. I also licked her neck where I had bitten her to help cleaning up her wound.

Jade was in a state of mini orgasms as I kept thrusting and moving all the cum in her womb. She barked hoping he'd understand her request.

I don't know how but I did and pulled out of her. I watched as Jade slowly rolled over before I put my cock in her face.

Jade saw this and was assaulted by the smell of their union and couldn't resist by licking her lovers cock. She marveled at the size and how it didn't tear her in half. She loved the taste of the both of them. It tasted like pure sex and ambrosia.

After a few minutes she took it deeper into her mouth. She felt my claws on her head massaging her ears and pulling her head further. She was doing her best to sate me and my monster cock but she could hardly keep up.

I stepped it up a notch and started to thrust into Jade's face hard. Every thrust she took apart of me in her throat and before to long I started to cum. Then I pulled out of her hot mouth and painted her body with my cum effectively marking her as mine.

I let loose another roar so as to warn all nearby Lycans that this was my territory and that Jade was mine, anyone messing with her or entering my neck of the wood would be put down hard.

After both me and Jade finished having sex the sun was staring to come up, when it finally did Jade jumped away from me and again started thrashing about in the ground. I changed back and put my clothes on by the time she had finally stopped trashing, now she just laid on the dirt ground, completely naked, looking around, when her eyes finally landed on my she gave me a big pained smile.

"That…was fun." she said as I helped her stand up and wrapped my leather jacket around her shoulder, again she smiled at me before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed me.

"That was the best night of my life." she whispered as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and let her back home.

"Come on honey, you need to eat and rest…and there's a Sons of Anarchy marathon on FX I want to watch." I said as I smiled when I felt Jade hit me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Your such a loser…" she said as she giggle when she saw the pout on my face.

"Come on you know you like the show too." I said as I again wrapped my arm around her and she laid her head against my shoulder.

"I do…but your still a loser…" she said as she giggle on my shoulder.

"But at least you're my loser." she told me before she reached up and kissed me again…yep my life was definably looking up.

_**End chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: Come on you can do it.**_

_**A/N there this chapter is done, and I want to thank Riotstarter1214, he really helped me out by writing the lemon for this chapter since I really don't have the talent for it…again thanks man and if anyone want to really some good victorious lemons I recommend reading his story 'A Seires of Hot One Shots' its awesome and varied in n hahaha, anyway Suna_Puppet_Master out….**_

_**A/n the flashback will continue next chapter, also in case you people didn't figure it out, the giant Lycan Robbie killed last chapter was WWE wrestler The Big Show…I'm writing an omake when Robbie, who is a WWE fan in my story, finds out he killed Big Show.**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Harry Potter and the heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
